Sex academy
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Un Ciel en el siglo XXI, hijo del creador del Guitar Hero, millonario y caprichoso, pero el capricho le llega hasta que su padre decide enviarlo a una academia, y peor aún, no tendrá un cuarto privado, lo compartirá con un muchacho de secundaria...
1. Sin mí nintendo Wii me muero

_Acabo de terminar de escribir "Así como se besan los amantes" Así que me encaminé en escribir algo nuevo y original, como la vida de Ciel y Sebastián en pleno siglo XXI en una academia de elite, donde es Sebastián el huérfano y Ciel el mimado [Como siempre, pero ahora más aún] Espero les guste!! Si algo no les agrada por favor haganmelo saber!!  
Bueno, Disfruten!!_

* * *

**Sin mí nintengo wii me muero**

-Que fastidio – Fue lo primero que pronunció un muchacho de doce años que se levantaba para ir a su primer día de clases – Papá ¿Cuántas veces no te he dicho que odio esa academia? El vivir encerrado de esa manera no es mí estilo, aparte, también te dije que no quería compartir cuarto, y tu con tus estú…

-"Estúpidas ideas de que mí raro y superdotado hijo tenga una vida social normal al igual que cualquier otro niño de su edad, he decidido no acatar más a sus caprichos de tener un cuarto solo" ¿Eso? – Completa Vincent mientras abotonaba la camisa de su hijo – En vez de estar feliz de que tú padre se preocupa por ti, hay niños huérfanos ¿Sabías?

-¿Qué me importa a mí que hallan mocosos huérfanos? En verdad si me importara, seguramente donaría mi ropa vieja a la iglesia… Papá, llevaré mi Wii a escondidas.

-Sabes que en la academia prohíben los videojuegos.

-Es porque son unos viejos amargados, yo sin mi Wii, o sin mi Xbox me muero.

Si, ese era el Ciel Phantomhive del siglo XXI, hijo de un exitoso hombre, Vincent Phantomhive: Creador del guitar Hero…

Mientras se dirigían en su convertible a la academia donde viviría encerrado hasta el próximo año, pensaba con rabia el hecho de que ahora tendría que compartir su habitación capaz con qué clase de tipo, ojala no fuera un becado, si le hacían compartir cuarto con un becado, lo haría tirarse desde el quinto piso de la academia.

Un adolecente huérfano que había heredado todo el dinero de las empresas de su padre que era el empresario más exitoso, se inscribió a la academia "Si quieres ser un hombre de elite, ve a academias de elite", Su nombre era Sebastián Michaelis, un muchacho de 17 años, pero no por eso pequeño, se destacaba por su gran estatura, hermosos ojos carmesís y una sexualidad que enloquecía a todas las chicas, simplemente siempre fue el galán en el sentido que lo vieras, perfecto, buen cocinero, un miembro de proporciones impresionantes y su intimidante mirada, con capacidades intelectuales de otro nivel, simplemente era el esposo ideal apenas salieras de la universidad…

-¡¿Por qué tengo que compartir cuarto con un grandote de secundaria?! ¡Tengo doce años! ¡¡El tiene diecisiete!! – Reclamaba Ciel al superior de la academia, este sonríe, si, Ciel Phantomhive era el hijo de uno de los tipos más importantes del país, pero en este caso, ese hombre estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Hijo ¿Tienes miedo? De que ese "grandulón" te intimide ¡Hazte hombre de una buena vez!

-¡¡Soy un hombre!! – Grita Ciel – ¡No tengo ni la más mínima duda de mí masculinidad! ¡¿Pero por eso tengo que compartir cuarto con uno de secundaria?!

-No es un becado – Agrega el director, Lau – Es huérfano, su padre era un exitoso empresario.

-Deberías aprender algo de el – Complementa Vincent – Que te valla bien, y para de ser tan mimado, Rachel, tú madre, me advirtió muchas veces que si seguía consintiéndote de esta manera, esto pasaría, pero yo no le hice caso y ahora tu debes pagar que yo sea un burro – Dijo riendo – Así que debo disciplinarte.

-No se preocupe, en esta academia, la disciplina es lo que mejor se aprende – Asegura Lau – Dejó a su hijo en excelentes manos.

-Tsk… - Musita Ciel con ira mientras Lau le pasa un folleto con los planos de la academia.

-Allí se incluye cuales son sus baños, su habitación y su cama, bienvenido a Destiny Academy.

Ciel sale de la oficina dando un portazo, se topa de frente con un grandulón, Sebastián Michaelis que quería pasar a la oficina de Lau, Ciel se intimida ante ese enorme cuerpo, pero toma su folleto y pasa a llevar a propósito el hombro derecho de Sebastián.

El mayor dio una pequeña risita, aunque el muchacho disimuló muy bien su nerviosismo, también actuó muy bien, aquello le parecía algo realmente cómico y nuevo.

Llega a su cuarto mientras uno de los empleados de la academia cargaba todas sus maletas, la habitación era grande y espaciosa, la tv lcd no estaba tan mal, el problema era el siguiente: Dos camas. Que fastidio.

-Puedes irte – Musita el menor sin el mínimo respeto que se le puede tener a un mayor, saca de su maletín negro su Wii, su guitar Hero y su play station tres.

La puerta se abre sin previo aviso, Ciel no mostró interés alguno en ver quien era el que entraba, seguramente era ese tal Sebastián de secundaria.

-Como hijo del creador del guitar Hero, creo que debes tener canchas de tenis en tú mansión… Entonces ¿Por qué juegas tenis en el Wii?

-Vive tú vida y a mi no me hables – Responde sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, cuando este apaga la tv, queda atónito ante lo que ve, Sebastián Michaelis era el tipo al que pasó a llevar anteriormente fuera de la oficina del rector – Ho… hola… ¿Tu eres…?

-Si, el tipo que empujaste hace rato – Responde dirigiéndole una linda y asesina sonrisa.

-¿Quieres jugar Wii conmigo?

-Hace rato me dio la impresión de que eras muy valiente – Dice acercándose intimidantemente – Ahora veo que sólo tienes miedo de mi ¿No es así?

-No, no tengo miedo – Responde volviendo a su posición inicial, a pesar de la diferencia en altura y obviamente en fuerza, se mantuvo firme frente a este – Si me golpeas podrían expulsarte.

-Claro, sólo si me acusas – Dice haciendo tronar sus huesos.

-Ya que vamos a compartir cuarto en los próximos diez meses… ¿No deberíamos llevarnos bien?

-No fui yo el que empezó esto de esta forma.

-Comprendo… - Sebastián cambia un poco su semblante.

-Supe que eres un niño prodigio.

-Algo así – Siempre tan modesto.

A la media hora siguiente, ambos se hallaban sentados sobre la cama jugando guitar Hero.

-Deberías comentarle a tú padre que este juego aún tiene muchas fallas.

-Coméntaselo tu – Responde sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba concentrado en su juego.

-Hay una araña subiéndote por la pierna.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – Grita poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía sus piernas.

-¡¡Gané!! – Exclama Sebastián mientras en el lado derecho de la pantalla salía "Game Over"

-Demonios – Reclama Ciel – Eso fue trampa.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida o los juegos eran justos? – Responde este – Mira, ya es de noche, tomaré la cama de la derecha.

-Yo dejé mis maletas sobre esa cama porque esta junto a la ventana, soy asmático.

-Que lastima, yo fumo – Dice sacando una cajetilla – Parece que nos llevaremos muy bien – Dice Sebastián tomando las maletas del niño y dejándolas sobre la cama de la izquierda – Que tengas buenas noches – Dice este mientras se desnuda.

-¡Hey! ¡Cúbrete! ¿No tienes pudor?

-¿Pudor por qué? ¿Acaso no eres hombre?

-¡Si! – Exclama Ciel – Entonces… Yo también – Comenta finalmente – Si ambos somos hombres no debería darme… Nada… - Se pone pálido mientras observa a Sebastián desnudo – ¿Du… Duermes… Des... Desnudo?

-Si, es más cómodo – Dice este sonriendo con una mirada lujuriosa.

-Pe… Pero… - Ciel comienza a ruborizarse.

-Seguramente me tienes envidia, a lo mejor el tuyo es más chiquitito – Dice este en tono de burla mientras comienza a reír a carcajadas – Bueno, tienes doce años ¿No? Entonces no te preocupes tanto, aún tienes esperanzas de llegar a tenerlo como yo – Dice metiéndose a la cama, Ciel comienza a desnudarse también, demostrando de esa manera que era normal y que no le daba vergüenza, aunque debía admitir que en su vida diaria, jamás vio a un hombre desnudo, menos a una mujer, nada más el frente al espejo si no le daba pudor el observarse, completamente ruborizado sacaba lentamente sus prendas, mientras el mayor no despegaba la vista del niño.

-Deja de mirarme, de por si tu eres raro – Dice dándole la espalda para continuar con su trabajo.

-¿Raro? No le encuentro nada de raro.

-Cállate – Musita poniéndose los botones de la pijama.

-Eres torpe con los botones ¿No es así? – Dice levantándose de la cama y abotonándolos el mismo – Si, eres un niño muy torpe.

Ante tanta cercanía, no puede evitar ruborizarse y temblar, quedando plantado sobre el piso sin poder moverse, aquel atractivo cuerpo desnudo frente a el tan, tan cerca, lo perturbaba y nada más deseaba que terminara con su labor para acostarse, simplemente en su vida nunca se fijó en chicas, nunca se fijo en chicos, vivía estudiando y jugando, disfrutando su vida de lujos y privacidad, pero hasta ahora jamás había sentido aquello, hasta que finalmente Sebastián se metió de nuevo a la cama, dándole la espalda, ya tenía los botones de su pijama puestos, pero seguía estático.

-Duérmete ya para que apagues las luces pronto – Gime Sebastián mientras ocultaba su cabeza bajo la almohada y apagaba la colilla de cigarro.

-S… Si… - Musitó Ciel metiéndose a la cama, simplemente aquello era extraño y lo hacia sentir inmoral, debía abandonar esas sensaciones

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado, a mí personalmente me gustó, lo encontré bastante cómico, sobretodo por el hecho de que mis últimos fics no han sido más llorones porque no pueden!! [Si no me creen, lean "Entre la oscuridad de la luz" o "Así como se besan los amantes"  
Cuidense! Adiós y espero sus reviews!! *W*_


	2. Palabras sinceras

_Aquí Ciel cambia un poquito su estado de MIMADO ON y se pone un poquito más dulce, haciendo sentir mal a Sebastián, ya veran el por qué.  
Para las que odian a Elizabeth... ¡Lo siento! Aparece en este fic también!  
No se preocupen, su aparición está planeada con el único afán de hacerla sufrir!  
Cuidense!!!_

* * *

**Palabras sinceras**

Hoy, domingo, mañana lunes… Mañana es el primer día de clases, a pesar de siempre tener el primer lugar en todas las competencias, las calificaciones e incluso en chicas que lo persiguen, estaba aburrido, quería experimentar algo nuevo, las chicas eran tan fáciles… ¿Qué tan difícil será conquistar a un chico? Aquello le sonaba todo un desafío, no era mala idea intentarlo, seguramente sería entretenido… Ahora, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué chico?

-¿Juegas Wii conmigo? – Dice su compañero de habitación recién saliendo de la cama, lo mira, lo observa de pies a cabeza, ese pijama era tan tentador, su pregunta se vio resuelta inmediatamente, ese chico sería gracioso, difícil y entretenido.

-¿Sólo piensas en eso? Apenas acabas ya de despertar – Responde saliendo de la cama, Ciel se percata nuevamente de que este se encontraba sin ropa, mira hacia otro lado.

-No, primero tomaré una ducha e iré a conocer la academia… Según los planos es grande, y no quiero perderme en mí primer día de clases… - Dice tomando una toalla y encaminándose hacia el baño.

Se escuchaba correr el agua, chocar con la tina que se estaba llenando, el muchacho se hallaba relajado entre las espumas, cuando nota la puerta semi abierta.

-Estoy yo en el baño, saldré en media hora.

-¿Media hora? ¿Tanto te demoras? Yo a lo más quince minutos – Dice en tono de burla mientras entra – Me lavaré los dientes.

Y así fue, Sebastián comenzó a lavarse los dientes, la cara, pero en el espejo frente a el se reflejaba el muchacho de doce años que se enjuagaba el bálsamo del cabello y se pone de pie.

-¿Me prestas la toalla? – Pide el menor.

Estaba avergonzado, pero desde que Sebastián le había dicho anoche "¿Pudor? ¿Acaso no eres hombre?" Lo hizo plantearse el desafío de dejar de sentirse extraño, después de todo, el mayor tenía razón ¿Por qué se horrorizaba ante un cuerpo desnudo si era de su mismo sexo? Aquello era estúpido.

Sebastián le facilita la toalla al niño y sale del baño con una sonrisa…

-Esto será entretenido…

Terminó de recorrer el campus, estaba cansado, se sienta mirando hacia la playa la puesta de sol, se veía tan bonita… Por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de volver a la habitación rápido, no sabía si eran las ganas de jugar Play Station o estar con su compañero de cuarto, le parecía simpático… Si, sólo simpático…

-Hola… ¿Tu eres…? – Pregunta una muchacha con algo de temblor en su voz, detrás del niño.

-Ciel Phantomhive – Al decir esto, Ciel da media vuelta con su mirada fría e indiferente, pero esta es reemplazada por unos grandes ojos y un rostro completamente ruborizado, la muchacha frente a el, simplemente era hermosa.

Elizabeth, era su nombre, y no la imaginen como la marquesa del siglo XVIII, esta llevaba el cabello suelto, corto, una falda un poco más sobre la rodilla y una polera de Evanescence, que era su grupo favorito.

-¿El hijo del creador del guitar hero? – Pregunta nuevamente la muchacha.

-S… Si… Y tu… ¿Tu te llamas…?

-Elizabeth… - Inquiere con empatía la menor.

-Elizabeth, que definitivamente hermoso nombre – Dice sonriendo y llevando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza, tímidamente – En… Tu clase… ¿En qué clase estás? – Preguntaba tratando de no parecer muy preocupado y desesperado porque la muchacha le dijera que en la misma que el.

-Séptimo grado de primaría, la clase A.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo también! – Exclama emocionado – Digo… - Corrigió cambiando su semblante a uno más tosco – Seremos compañeros, no esta mal… - La muchacha ríe coqueta.

-Bueno, mira, debo volver a mí habitación, nos vemos mañana en clases, ya es muy tarde – Antes que Ciel pudiera siquiera responder, la muchacha había salido corriendo hacia las habitaciones de las niñas.

Ciel sonríe con un leve rubor aun en sus mejillas, dando media vuelta y cerrando sus ojos para sentir la brisa que el mar le otorgaba "Elizabeth" Susurró, aquel nombre, era muy lindo…

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y nota que ya había terminado la puesta de sol, estaba todo el séptimo piso a oscuras, era la azotea de la academia, las luces prontamente se comenzaron a encender, la piscina estaba cerrada, pero la podía observar, se veía hermosa entre esas luces, las palmeras y el reflejo de la luna en el océano… Comienza a sentirse melancólico por nada, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y comienza a caminar hacia la piscina, posa su mano derecha en la rejilla que impedía el paso de alumnos después de las 9 PM, observaba el agua moverse aunque nadie estuviera alterándola, su corazón latía lentamente y sonríe ante aquello.

Cuando desde el otro lado de la reja, una silueta negra y alta lo observaba, pone un poco más de atención para poder divisar su rostro, era su compañero de habitación que sonrió al verlo y se encaminó hasta llegar a Ciel.

-No te pregunté, hijo del creador del guitar hero… Yo sé que tú apellido es Phantomhive… Pero… ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive… No me digas más "Hijo del creador del guitar hero" Todos me conocen así y ya estoy cansado de eso… - Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar al otro extremo, frente al mar, se apoya en la baranda y mira el reflejo de la luna llena, Sebastián lo sigue, se pone junto a el – Y tu… Yo tampoco me sé tú nombre…

-Sebastián Michaelis…

-Michaelis… Tú padre era un exitoso empresario… El murió ¿No es así?

-Es efectivamente como tu dices… - Lo mira con un semblante algo triste, no le gustaba tocar ese tema.

-¿Y por qué murieron los dos?

-Mí… Madre murió cuando yo nací… Y mi padre en uno de sus viajes en el avión…

-Ya veo… Lo lamento mucho… - Dice el menor, lo observa a los ojos.

Podía distinguir perfectamente el reflejo de la luna en el mar sobre sus hermosos orbes carmesíes… Incluso podía ver las estrellas, se pierde en esa mirada tan bella y tan triste… ¿Fue mala idea preguntar eso?

-Lo único que uno tiene claro desde el momento en el que se nace… Es que algún día va a morir… - Inquiere apoyándose en sus brazos, agachándose un poco con la mirada dirigida hacia el mar – Por eso yo no quiero seguir siendo un niño mimado como me criaron mis papás… Quiero experimentar cosas nuevas, esta academia me permitirá hacerlo tal y como quiero, comenzando por ti… - Vuelve a observarlo – Es una experiencia nueva compartir cuarto con alguien… Siempre estuve solo… Solo en la mansión, solo en el baño, solo en mí cuarto… Nunca siquiera pensé que algún día compartiría un juego de play o wii con alguien… Trataré de llevarme mejor contigo… Y lo siento si no te gustó mí pregunta anterior… - Le brinda una inocente, infantil y cálida sonrisa – Esta academia y tu serán mi comienzo…

Ante tan hermosas palabras, Sebastián comienza a sentirse un poco mal y culpable de haber tenido pensamientos tan pecaminosos con el menor, sin previo aviso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y apartó su mirada del chico, para mirar el mar.

-La luna se ve linda ¿No?... Dime… - Inquiere – ¿Te gustó esa muchacha?

-¿Muchacha? ¿Te refieres a Elizabeth? – El mayor asiente con la cabeza – Es muy bonita.

-Deberíamos… Volver a los cuartos… Son más de las 11 PM y mañana será el primer día de clases… - Musita con algo de tristeza, algo extraño, aquel niño desde el principio no sería más que un desafío y un muy entretenidísimo juego, se encaminan hacia los cuartos, donde ambos se acuestan en sus respectivas camas.

Como cada noche desde que tenía quince años, saca su cajetilla de cigarros, abriendo la ventana para expulsar el humo y no dañar al menor que era asmático, el muchacho nota la preocupación y sonríe, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

-A veces siento que no debería haber nacido en este siglo… Soy tan extraño… A veces pienso que en mí vida pasada fui un niño huérfano, un conde o algo así… - Dice con seriedad – Por ahí por Inglaterra…

-¿De dónde sacas esas tan extrañas conclusiones? Aunque no puedo juzgarte, yo a veces sueño que soy un demonio que devora almas – Agrega riendo a carcajadas – bueno, por ti intentaré no fumar más – Bota el cigarro aún prendido por la ventana - ¡Mierda! – Exclama – Le calló a Lau en la cabeza – Ciel comienza a reír mientras Sebastián cerraba apurado la ventana, cerraba las cortinas y apagaba las luces – Si tocan la puerta, tu y yo estábamos dormidos desde hace mucho rato ya…

Así terminó el segundo día en Destiny Academy en el estado de New York, sin mayor motivo, sentían como si se conocían de toda una vida… ¿No habrán grabado una serie de televisión juntos? ¡Bah! Que tonterías.

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado la parte final! A mi personalmente me dio mucha risa!!  
Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews!! :3  
xDDD_

|

xDD No insulten mí súper flecha  
xDD Es improvisada


	3. Heterosexualidad confusa

_Bueno aquí está mi tercera entrega después de que ALGUIEN me molestó mucho para que la subiera  
xDDDD  
Necesito dale mis MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS a  
**Joy!**  
Es una muchacha sensacional de México que me ha ayudado a agregarle pasta a este fic!!!!  
Gracias a todos y ojala les guste este nuevo episodio que por cierto no contiene mucho humor, contiene más drama.  
Bueno, los siguientes contienen humor xDD pero este no xDDD_

* * *

**Heterosexualidad confusa**

-¡Es mí turno de entrar a la ducha! – Exclama Sebastián mientras forcejeaba con Ciel en la tina.

-¡Aún tengo bálsamo en el pelo! – Lo empuja y se sigue enjuagando, Sebastián le pasa la toalla y se mete el a la ducha ahora.

Así era el primer día de clases a las 7:12 AM, ambos se arreglaban para dar una buena primera impresión a las damas, claro, incluso recién salidos de la cama con lagañas y todo, no dejaban de ser guapos.

Sebastián al llegar al salón, muchas chicas lo observaban tentadoramente, una de ellas y la más atrevida fue capaz de pedirle que tomara asiento en el puesto vacío junto a ella, este accedió inmediatamente, definitivamente tenía que sacarse de la cabeza la idea de pervertir al niño Phantomhive, la muchacha que se sentó junto a el era guapísima y realmente valía la pena… Pero… ¿Cuánto aguantaría de esta manera?

La primera persona que ve al llegar al salón era ella, tan bonita, tan tierna, tan dulce y simpática, con una linda sonrisa lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella, Elizabeth.

Ese uniforme le venía perfecto a Elizabeth…

-Dime Lizzy – Dice la niña antes de que entrara al salón el primer profesor, se presentó e hizo su clase.

Todo transcurrió de buena manera, al tocar el timbre para el primer recreo, la curiosidad mató a Sebastián y pasó por fuera de la aula de su compañero de cuarto, estaba apoyado en la pared mientras la muchacha "Elizabeth" Se encontraba frente a el, ambos reían distraídamente quien sabe por qué imbecilidades, mierda…

No puede evitar sentir celos y parte al pasillo de secundaria, subiendo las escaleras para ir a la azotea de la gran construcción, corriendo como a quien le han robado un anillo de diamante hacia el balcón.

Al llegar, observaba el mar, se sentía extraño, lo que había sido un juego para el se convertía en algo real ¿Sebastián Michaelis atraído por un mocoso de primaria?

Luego de relajarse un poco, cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la baranda, sentía el sonido de las olas en la playa y chocar contra las rocas, aquello era relajante, la suave brisa que corría, era fría y lo hacía sentir fresco, transpiraba en realidad.

Al llegar la noche, trata de evitar fumar su tan acostumbrado cigarrillo antes de dormir, observaba al menor jugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a la lcd, se veía tan concentrado y tan feliz… ¿Esa felicidad es producto del juego o del día que pasó con esa mocosa infernal? Mierda… Sentía como por dentro ardía al sólo pensarlo, quedándose dormido.

Podía escuchar claramente los excitantes gemidos y jadeos del pequeño mientras este recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, el muchacho abría la boca casi de forma imposible, se arqueaba y gritaba el nombre del culpable de sus constantes gemidos "Sebastián"

Podía sentir esa estrecha entrada succionando su proporcionado miembro, lograba divisar el rostro del niño perdido en el placer, hundido, naufrago, y todos sus sinónimos…

Los sueños son tan reales que uno se siente dentro de ellos…

Abre sus ojos y prende la luz de su velador, distingue al pequeño boca abajo abrazando su almohada, destapado y con su pijama que parecía una especie de vestido levantada dejaba ver sus apretados bóxers y sus femeninas piernas sobre las blancas sábanas, sentía su miembro erguirse nuevamente después de un necesitado y humillante orgasmo en su sueño.

Se incorpora caminando hacia el baño, abre el agua de la ducha mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre la fina pared con baldosas, con pijama y todo permanecía con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo mientras por su cabeza seguían transcurriendo las excitantes escenas de su sueño, ese Ciel retorciéndose en placer… Ese Ciel impuro y pecaminoso, totalmente diferente al Ciel que compartía cuarto con el, tímido, bueno, amable y a la vez con un fuerte carácter… Su mano derecha aumentaba el ritmo de su danza desde arriba hacia abajo, apretaba con fuerzas su miembro, como si fuera la entrada estrecha del muchacho el que lo llamara, no podía creerse en ese estado de deseo tan fuerte que no era capaz ni de controlar sus impulsos… Todo por culpa de una fantasía que incitó aquel sueño…

Aquel hermoso sueño…

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño entreabre sus ojos y lo primero que ve lo impresiona:

Sebastián en su wii haciendo yoga ¿Quién le dio permiso?

-La wii es mía, si quieres usarla tienes que pedírmela, aparte ¿Qué haces haciendo yoga?

-¿No es buena forma de empezar un día relajante? Y no me desconcentres, esta posición es complicada – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a cambiar de posición.

-Pfff… - Suspira Ciel tomando una toalla – Que bueno que te bañaste temprano, ahora no me estarás molestando para que salga de la ducha.

Al entrar, Sebastián logra escuchar el agua que caía sobre la tina, maldita sea, esa cosquilla otra vez, aquella no era más que una advertencia de lo que vendría, otra humillante y mal atendida erección…

Se la pasó todo el día junto a Elizabeth, cuando terminaron las clases bajaron a la playa para caminar sobre la arena, mojaron sus pies, y corrieron como verdaderos niños, Ciel nunca había sentido algo así… Podría estar realmente… ¿Enamorado?

Cayó la noche sobre la cuidad, va a dejar a Lizzy a su cuarto como buen caballero, y se encamina al suyo, coloca la llave, gira la cerradura y lo primero que ve… Es una muchacha con exagerados atributos, desnuda sobre su compañero de habitación.

Sin saber siquiera el "Por qué" Ciel dejó caer sus llaves y salió corriendo del lugar, no sabía si era vergüenza, asco, celos, aunque prefería las dos primeras opciones, salió corriendo y se dirigió a la azotea de Destiny Academy, una vez allí, cayó sobre sus rodillas con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, respirando agitado mientras la velocidad de su corazón de regulaba, era víctima nuevamente de la melancolía que sintió ese domingo por la noche… La luz tenue, la hermosa piscina con luces por debajo del agua, la reja que la restringía, las palmeras hermosas, la luna reflejada en el mar y el, ahora con sus rodillas desnudas sobre el frío cemento y la brisa helada que recorría su cabello… ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué era… Aquella reacción?

Se acurrucó contra la pared que daba al balcón, sacó su iphone, marcaba las 12:35 AM, llevaba media hora allí y no pensaba volver, cierra sus ojos dando un lastimero suspiro, abraza sus piernas para ocultarse del frío mientras hunde su cabeza en estas.

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría… - Pronuncia la voz de Sebastián Michaelis frente a el.

* * *

_Pd!! Tengo que hacer una acotación **desagradable!! **Día a día reviso mi mail y me encuentro con innumerables correos de que tales y tales personas me han agregado a Favorite Story o Story Alert, en verdad no es que me desagrade, pero es que en comparación a eso casi no hay comentarios!!_

_Un consejo!! : Cuando algo les gusta **APOYENLO!** Porque no saben cuánto la persona que está detrás de lo que ustedes leen, les agradece cuando recuerdan dejar un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo sobre su trabajo!_

_Por favor no lo olviden!!! Porque en realidad ésta página web está bastante aburrida para subir sus fics!! Y esto puede conllevar consecuencias como por ejemplo que el autor no quiera seguir publicando más aquí sus obras!!_

_Gracias por leer y por favor tomenlo en cuenta._


	4. Mí sueño es contigo, aunque no lo sepas

_Bueno, e aquí la continuación de este fic, espero les agrade, ya que el capí anterior quedó con mucho suspenso, y sé lo horrible que se siente esperar cuando estas MUY metido ^___^U  
Cuidense y gracias por leer!!_

* * *

**Mí sueño es contigo, aunque no lo sepas**

-Déjame solo – Dice en tono de orden, como era que le hablara a los empleados de su mansión, Sebastián no era su empleado, al menos no en esa vida, se agacha frente a el que seguía ocultando su rostro.

-¿Por qué reaccionas de esta manera? Tengo 17 años, es algo normal ¿No?

-Entonces cógetela en el cuarto de ella, que si mal no me informaron, es privado ¿No? No en nuestro cuarto, ahora debe apestar a transpiración y a sexo, me da asco.

-¿Fuiste a averiguar si tiene cuarto privado? Pero… ¿Cómo supiste su nombre como para preguntar?

Ciel calló, pero la respuesta era la siguiente: Ciel tampoco pudo evitar ir a espiar cómo estaba su compañero de cuarto, lo vio sentado junto a una muchacha bastante guapa, se sintió en cierto modo "Amenazado" y preguntó su nombre, así de simple, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para negarse a reconocer que había hecho eso, aunque de alguna manera ya había confesado que había preguntado su nombre.

-Vete – Inquirió el menor cambiando abruptamente el tema.

-Te enfermarás si te quedas aquí – Responde tomando del brazo al pequeño que de inmediato lo apartó con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! - Voltea para no toparse más con esa hermosa mirada, cuando escucha unos suaves pasos alejarse ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se había ido? ¿Se fue…? – Puta esa guarra que se lanzó encima de el… Amerito que no tenían más de una semana de conocerse… Si ambos somos nuevos aquí…

Se pone de pie para observar el mar, sentía la amplia necesidad de voltear y no ver más esa piscina que le recordaba a el… No entendía simplemente por qué tenia la necesidad de olvidar la escena que como dijo Sebastián "Era normal" pero su respuesta "Me da asco el olor a transpiración y a sexo" No era más que una excusa para ocultarle a Sebastián y ocultarse a sí mismo lo que en verdad sentía:

Los celos le consumían.

De repente y sin previo aviso, sintió como algo cálido cubría su cuello y sus hombros, voltea sorprendido y ve a Sebastián cubierto por una manta y tomando asiento junto a el, Ciel toma la manta y la afirma para que esta no cayera.

-¿Qué…?

-Te dije que si te quedabas aquí te resfriarías… Y en cierto modo si eso ocurre lo sentiré como mí responsabilidad… - Musita brindándole una linda sonrisa – Por eso he decidido venir aquí a traerte una manta, hacerte compañía y de pasada aprovechar de traerme una manta a mí también – Completa, pero el niño rechaza la idea dejando la manta caer al suelo y dándole la espalda.

-Estoy aquí porque no quiero estar contigo, vete, no necesito que te preocupes por mí, llévate también tus estúpidas mantas.

-Creí que estabas aquí porque te daba asco el olor a transpiración y a sexo…

_Jaque Mate_

-Bueno, también por eso – Afirma con algo de rubor en las mejillas al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda – Tú cuerpo también apesta a sexo.

-No inventes, nunca has sentido el olor a sexo que yo sepa, no sabes cual es, aparte que antes de venir a buscarte me bañé – Vuelve a ponerse de pie el mayor, cubriendo a Ciel con la manta suave y blanca – Veo que si el problema soy yo, entonces me voy, pero no te quites la manta, enserio no quiero que te enfermes – Dice acomodándola bien y bajando las escaleras, era el camino devuelta a su habitación…

Al sentir esos suaves pasos alejarse, voltea casi por inercia, observa como esa silueta desaparece lenta y rápidamente, su semblante tosco e inmutable se ve invadido por uno de tristeza y arrepentimiento… Sobretodo cuando dio un paso para seguirlo y notó algo suave, encontrándose con que recién había pisado la manta que cubría a Sebastián… Seguramente la dejó ahí para el… Para que tuviera con qué más cubrirse, cuando la levantó para taparse con ella, cayeron las llaves de su habitación, si, esas llaves que por la impresión abandonó afuera del cuarto… Así el podría volver…

Alrededor de las 1:32 AM, Sebastián escuchó el suave e indeciso abrir de la puerta, se hizo el dormido mientras entreabría los ojos para observar al menor desnudarse, aquello se transformaba casi en una adicción.

Luego que el niño traía el pijama puesto, se acerca a Sebastián y nota en su velador el cenicero con más o menos 6 colillas de cigarro, su padre fumaba tanto sólo cuando estaba nervioso… ¿Sebastián estaba nervioso?

Se queda sentado en el suelo contemplando el rostro de su compañero de cuarto mientras dormía, suelta una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias – Susurró suavemente, aquel cálido y tierno aliento golpeó a Sebastián que intentaba ocultar de el su instinto animal y carnal que nada más deseaba quitar esa tentadora castidad de una forma violenta y cruda.

Ciel se incorpora tomando el cenicero, se para sobre la cama de Sebastián para así abrir la ventana, tira la las cenizas y colillas.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Pregunta Lau sacudiendo su cabello lleno de cenizas.

-¡Mierda! – Exclama Ciel cerrando la ventana con brusquedad y sentándose arriba de la cama, ya no había caso que Sebastián se hiciera el dormido.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Dice restregándose los ojos, fingiendo recién despertar.

-Le tiré las cenizas a Lau en la cabeza, interrumpí su minuto romántico.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estaba apunto de cogerse a la secretaria.

-¿Con Ranmao dices?

-Si – Frunce un poco el seño – Siempre supe por instinto que los chinos son unos pervertidos… - Baja de la cama y se dirige a su lado de la habitación – Duerme bien, y ya sabes, si Lau llega, nosotros dormíamos de hace rato – Dice riendo por la primera vez que eso ocurrió.

Apagó las luces de la habitación, cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir, hasta que Sebastián le habla.

-¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?

-Si – Responde simplemente, volteando hacia la pared para darle la espalda – Si quieres estar con ella de nuevo, hazlo en su cuarto, porque aquí corres el riesgo de que yo llegue en cualquier momento y no me hables más, buenas noches.

Dijo dándole un punto final a la conversación que se tornaba tentadoramente entretenida, quería sacarle en cara que había preguntado su nombre y si tenía un cuarto privado, si, sin duda era entretenido.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado!!!  
Dejenme sus reviews!! :3  
Ya saben, según la cantidad, es velocidad ^_^U chantaje  
HAHAHAHAHA  
xDDD_


	5. Celos incomprendidos

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Virus, Ana Teresa, The beauty of insanity, Dark-oji, x'asis-chan'x, , susume22, Avalongrand, 0.0-lala-chan-0.0, y Kaho-Kazuki_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de mí fic...  
Espero a ustedes también les guste y me dejen sus reviews!  
Estoy muy entusiasmada por el éxito de este fic, cuidense y gracias las quiero mucho!!!!_

* * *

**Celos incomprendidos  
**

Iban caminando juntos por el campus en el recreo, comentando estupideces, al parecer el joven Phantomhive había logrado perdonar a Sebastián, ese ya era un gran paso.

-Hola – Saluda Elizabeth a ambos.

-Hola – Responde Ciel mientras se hace a un lado para que vea a Sebastián – El es mí compañero de cuarto, se llama Sebastián Michaelis, Sebastián, ella es Elizabeth.

-Mucho gusto – Ambos se presentaron amablemente, aunque por parte de Sebastián cuando le tomó la mano, sólo deseaba apretársela hasta cortársela – Veo que son buenos amigos – Comenta la inocente niña mientras les sonríe.

-Sí – Responde duro Sebastián, como advirtiéndole algo, la chica comprendió y se retiró.

-¿Por qué eres así con ella?

-No me gustan las niñas como ella, tan chillonas, tan… Tan… Hijitas de mamá – Ciel da un resignado suspiro mientras siguen caminando, a lo lejos se distingue una figura vestida totalmente de rojo que corría hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, hacia Sebastián.

-¡¡¡¡¡Sebas-chan!!!!! – Grita tirándosele encima.

-Odio que me digas "Sebas-chan" como si fuera un japonés o algo – Se aparta bruscamente de el, mientras Ciel lo mira algo enfadado.

-¿Y este es el mocoso? ¿Tú compañero de habitación? – Sebastián sonríe internamente cuando nota un ligero enojo en Ciel – Que rabia, eres en verdad un mocoso, yo debí quedar junto a el.

-Que anormal eres – Pronuncia con disgusto Ciel – Yo fuera tu, por lo menos disimularía un poco lo gay que eres – Dice para marcharse, Sebastián sonríe mientras Grell tomaba su brazo para caminar hacia la azotea, un lugar tan, tan romántico…

_"Ahora dices anormal… Después seguramente lo adorarás…"_

Se aparta de Grell para seguir al muchacho, pero este no se lo permite.

-¡¿Prefieres seguir a ese mocoso que quedarte conmigo?!

-Nunca preferiría estar contigo – Responde secamente, como sólo Sebastián podía ser, se aparta bruscamente de el y sigue al "Mocoso" – Eres tan predecible… Ciel Phantomhive… - Musita al ver al menor apoyado en el balcón observando el océano.

-Creo que debo cambiar de ubicación favorita para que no me encuentres más tan fácilmente… - Comenta con una ligera sonrisa, se ruboriza un poco y baja la mirada – Te preocupa… Cómo esté… - Susurra.

-En verdad si, eres un niño y eres mí amigo – Ante esto, sus ojos se abrieron casi de forma imposible, aquella palabra "Amigo" Lo dejó así, no entendía el por qué esa palabra le calaba tan hondo en el pecho, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto escucharla… Desde un principio no fueron más que eso… Amigos…

-Tengo… Que hacer algo… - Pronuncia secamente para irse, baja las escaleras y una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de Sebastián, comienza a correr.

No quería que este se diera cuenta de las emociones tan extrañas que lo invadían… Tan sucio, tan anormal… Tan… Inmoral…

Corre hasta llegar a la playa, no quería que Sebastián lo encontrara, no quería que Sebastián lo interrumpiera más, necesitaba meditar, necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones.

Al llegar, se ensucia en la arena, le parecía tan incómoda y pegajosa… Se sienta y se tira en ella, mirando como el cielo se oscurecía… Como la luz del sol se extinguía…

-¿Qué… Es lo que me está pasando? – Pregunta a sí mismo, cuando una muchacha aterrizó junto a el.

-Tu eres el hijo del creador del guitar hero ¿Me equivoco? – Inmediatamente se sentó asustado a mirar a la dueña de aquellas palabras, primero que nada se enojó por dos cosas:

Primero: Le dijo "Hijo del creador del guitar hero"

Segundo: Era la maldita perra que se revolcó con Sebastián anoche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Notó el enfado del muchacho en esas palabras y sobretodo en esa mirada tan desafiante y enfurecida.

-Bueno… Todas las noches vengo a darme una vuelta por la playa… Para despejarme un poco del estrés de la academia… Entonces te encontré y me dije "Oh, es el muchacho que comparte cuarto con Sebastián, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acercarme a el y pedirle disculpas"

-¿Disculpas? – Musita confundido, la muchacha se ruboriza un poco y baja la mirada.

-Eres un muchacho de primaria… Y Sebastián y yo somos… Bastante grandes ya… Y no haber pensado en eso antes de estar en el cuarto que compartía contigo lo encuentro personalmente una falta de respeto… - La sinceridad de la muchacha lo hizo cambiar un poco su semblante de "Te voy a asesinar" Le sonríe falsamente y se pone a hacer círculos en la arena - Así que ahora que Sebastián y yo mantenemos una relación… Te aseguro que eso no se volverá a repetir…

_"Así que ahora que Sebastián y yo mantenemos una relación… Te aseguro que eso no se volverá a repetir…"_

Ese puñal se sintió aún más fuerte que la palabra "amigo" de Sebastián… Una relación… Esa palabra tan fuerte y formal con todo lo que implicaba… Pero eso no era lo que lo abatía, no le abatía que Sebastián tuviera novia… Lo que lo abatía era… ¡¡Que sentía que le dolía!! ¡¿Por qué mierda sentía eso?! ¡¡Es algo que una persona normal con celos de amigos no podría sentir!!

_"Maldita sea… Terminaré volviéndome loco…"_

_-_Debo volver a la academia, ya se está oscureciendo mucho y estar aquí es peligroso – Corta el tema poniéndose de pie, la niña se pone de pie con el.

-Regresemos juntos – Propuso la bella dama, pero es sorprendida por una negativa bastante descortés del menor.

-Prefiero volver solo – Respondió secamente mientras se alejaba.

Caminaba hacia la academia, llegó al piso siete, si, a la azotea, pero al ver a Sebastián asomado por el balcón, seguramente esperándolo, decidió devolverse a la habitación y tomar una ducha que probablemente lo relajaría…

Se abotona el pijama y sale del baño, encontrándose con un Sebastián acostado con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando fijamente el techo, Ciel con aún la toalla en el pelo, cierra los ojos y dice altaneramente:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la guarra esa era tú novia? – Dándole la espalda.

-Espera un momento, primero que nada no es una guarra, y segundo, di por hecho que sabías después de encontrarnos así ¿No es obvio?

-En realidad no, llevamos sólo cinco días en la academia… Llegamos el sábado y hoy recién es miércoles ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que eras de la clase que un día le basta para conseguir novia?

-¿Eso te molesta? – Emite con cierto tono de burla.

-Claro que no, es sólo que debiste decirme.

-¿Acaso es mí obligación informarle a mí compañero de cuarto mí estado civil?

-Dijiste que éramos amigos… - Dice en tono lastimero, deja la toalla a un lado y se entra a la cama, cuando nota a Sebastián pensando en qué respuesta podría darle, lo interrumpe antes que pudiera contestar – No digas nada… Tienes razón sobre lo que dices… Que tengas buenas noches… - Dice apagando las luces, entre la oscuridad, Sebastián se dio la atribución de decir algo cómico para que el chico no se durmiera así.

-Esta es la primera noche que no tiramos colillas de cigarro a Lau… Me pregunto cómo será su secretaria para darle.

-Cállate, que vulgar eres.

-Si, soy vulgar – Afirma – Pero no puedo negar que su secretaria esta bien…

-…Se escuchan rumores de que es la hermana – Lo interrumpe.

-Incesto, que excitante.

-Cállate.

-Bueno. Bueno, niño castidad – Ciel hizo un gesto enojado que no pudo ser distinguido por la oscuridad – Pero ahora no es virgen de vista ¿Quién diría que el primer porno que verías sería en persona?

-¡¡Cállate!!

-Bueno, bueno Nunca más…

* * *

_Vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado para este fic, Gracias a ustedes actualizo bien seguido.  
Cuidense y dejenme sus reviews!!! ^^_


	6. Resignándome a que estoy enamorado

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Dark-oji, x'asis-chan'x, Vampiro-Muffin, susume22, Avalongrand, 0.0-lala-chan-0.0, Lenah-1827, Sakura-Tsukiyomi, Mel_Phantomhive y AndreaHellsing  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas [Ellos]._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Este episodio a mí en lo personal me gusta muchísimo, ya que es cuando Ciel Phantomhive se resigna ante su amor, el problema es el próximo capítulo, contiene lemon, y no del bueno... Ustedes saben, me quedó bastante sádico, espero que lo esperen [Cuack xDD] Este episodio es más romántico ^^ Gracias por leer y por favor dejen muchísimos Reviews!_

* * *

**Resignándome a que estoy enamorado**

-¡¿Por qué me traes aquí?! – Exclama Ciel, pero Sebastián lo abraza por la espalda tapándole la boca y susurrándole al oído:

-Cállate, nos pueden oír, te dije que quería mostrarte algo alucinante y emocionante.

Ambos estaban en el pasillo de los cuartos privados de la academia, hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Habitación de Grell Sutcliff".

-¿Para que me traes a la habitación de este gay? No me interesa que lo pillemos leyendo algún fic nuevo en amor-yaoi o follando con su compañero de asiento en el curso, William – Susurra cuando Sebastián le destapa la boca.

-Y eso que el vulgar era yo – Se burla metiendo un alambre en la chapa.

Ciel esperaba expectante qué era lo que ese cuarto pudiera contener que fuera "Alucinante y emocionante". Al abrir la puerta nada más pudo decir.

-Esto es… Ridículo… - Si, el cuarto de Grell estaba PLAGADO en fotos y esculturas de cierras eléctricas, en un rincón había una de verdad y Ciel se acerca tratando de meter un dedo para tocarla.

-¡¡No toques mí Death Scythe!! – Grita Grell entrando precipitosamente al cuarto y empujando al niño que choca con Sebastián.

-¿Death Scythe? – Pregunta Ciel con un semblante algo aburrido

-¡¿Por qué se meten a mí cuarto PRI-VA-DO?!

-Sólo quería mostrarle a mí amiguito la ridiculez de tú cuarto – Responde Sebastián – Mira, Ciel… Está obsesionado con las moto cierras.

-No, si no me di cuenta – Dice con sarcasmo el niño que toma del brazo al mayor para salir ambos de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

Caminaron juntos hacia los salones, en verdad ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se conocieron y estaban felices, las confusiones de Ciel no cesaban, pero al menos ya sentía que se calmaban y estaba algo más tranquilo, cuando aquella tarde volvió a su cuarto y no encontró a Sebastián, lo buscó en la azotea, pero tampoco estaba…

-Iré a ver a Elizabeth – Se propone, pero involuntariamente, o mejor dicho… Voluntariamente…

Camina al edificio dos del campus que era el de las habitaciones de las mujeres, y sabiendo que Elizabeth compartía cuarto, se dirige al pasillo de los cuartos privados… Al cuarto de esa guarra… La novia de Sebastián…

Ya no podía decirle más "Guarra" La muchacha ya llevaba dos meses siendo novia de Sebastián… Entonces… ¿Por qué se lo seguía diciendo? Se insistía y se insistía para saber, pero la verdad estaba clara frente a sus ojos y el mismo se lo ocultaba, pero no, no se atrevería a reconocerlo… No reconocería que su compañero de cuarto le importaba más de lo normal…

En el pasillo de los cuartos privados rebotaba un eco de gemidos femeninos… Gemidos… Un momento… ¡¿Gemidos?!

Corre sin saber por qué – últimamente sólo reaccionaba por instinto – y se dirige al cuarto de la perra, la idea era comprobar si los gemidos venían de ese cuarto, y mejor aún si la pillaba con otro que no fuera Sebastián, porque podría decírselo y así terminaría con ella… Un momento… ¿Por qué querría que terminara con ella? Maldita sea, todo se volvía borroso y confuso nuevamente… Su corazón se reprimía cuando… Cuando escuchó de entre los gemidos un "Sebastián… Más…" Era… Era Sebastián…

Vuelve a salir corriendo y se dirige al balcón, eran las 11 PM y no había nadie allí, como siempre sólo ese triste paisaje: La luna reflejada en el mar, la piscina con luces que iluminaban el agua, las hermosas palmeras… Todo… Todo…

Se apoyó en el balcón, primero sus brazos y luego su cabeza para comenzar a llorar… Si… Lloraba…

Mientras tanto Sebastián…

Se dirigían ambos al tan acostumbrado, monótono y aburrido orgasmo, la muchacha quedaba exhausta y feliz acostada en la cama, mientras Sebastián se asoma por la ventana y pronuncia aquel nombre que sería el de su desgracia…

-Ciel…

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunta la muchacha algo desentendida, ósea, no era capaz de decir "Te quiero" Después de "Hacer el amor" y lo primero que decía después de su orgasmo era ¿"Ciel"?

-¿Ah? – Pregunta Sebastián algo desentendido.

-Acabas de decir "Ciel" El es tú compañero de cuarto ¿No?

-Si…

-¿Entonces qué haces pensando en el después de esto?

-Por favor, Sophie, no te pongas testaruda – Responde en tono brusco mientras tomaba sus ropas.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Más encima tendrás el descaro de marcharte ahora?!

-¡Si! ¡Me aburriste! ¡Paranoica! – Sale echando un portazo que retumbó por todos los pasillos de los cuartos privados femeninos, aquello era la excusa perfecta para terminar con esa monótona y aburrida relación.

Sebastián se dirige a su cuarto, pero no ve a Ciel, en eso sonríe, era DEMASIADO obvio dónde estaba y no duda en ningún momento el subir a la azotea y encontrarse con un niño apoyado sobre sus brazos en una baranda… ¿Estaba dormido, meditando, o…?

-¿Ciel? – Susurra mientras toma su hombro y escucha sus sollozos, no era capaz siquiera de voltear y quitar son rudeza el brazo de Sebastián, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso, se sentía débil y no sabía el por qué, ello era realmente frustrante… El no entender sus propios sentimientos - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-Déjame en paz… Ándate… Ándate… - Pide sin dejar de tapar su rostro ni voltear para darle la cara, permanecía apoyado así…

Sebastián toma al niño y lo voltea hacia sí, viendo los ojos rojos de los cuales aún escurrían lágrimas, las seca con delicadeza y le sonríe.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Pregunta amablemente Sebastián.

Sin saber el por qué siquiera de sus reacciones, lo abraza desesperadamente, si, necesitaba abrazarlo.

Mientras abrazaba al mayor, Sophie no pudo evitar el salir tras su amante para ver a dónde se dirigía, no le entraba en la cabeza que dijera el nombre de un niño de doce años después de un orgasmo, aquello era demasiado anormal, demasiado… Pedófilo, cuando los observó, el muchacho abrazaba a Sebastián como a quien se le escapa la arena entre las manos.

Mientras esa relajación que sintió Ciel al abrazarlo, le ayudó a comprobar lo que realmente le sucedía…

_Estaba enamorado de Sebastián Michaelis._

* * *

_Vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado para este fic, Gracias a ustedes actualizo bien seguido.  
Cuidense y dejenme sus reviews!!! ^^_


	7. Mí esfuerzo por la borda

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_x'asis-chan'x, the_beauty_of_insanity, , Deijiko-chan, MinekOo, Virus, Vampiro-Muffin, Avalongrand, 0.0-lala-chan-0.0, Sakura-Tsukiyomi, Mel_Phantomhive y AndreaHellsing  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas [Ellos]._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_He titulado éste episodio como "Mí esfuerzo por la borda" Porque Ciel después de dos meses de ignorarse, reprimirse y negarse el estar enamorado, cuando al fin lo reconoce, Sebas se manda el pastelazo del siglo y lo tira todo por la borda ¿Ven? Tiene sentido ¿No? ^^  
Espero les guste y **por favor lean lo siguiente**:  
He escrito un "final alternativo" Por lo cual este fic tiene 11 episodios, dos son el 10, osea, la misma base, pero diferentes finales  
Un final es el lemon típico, felicidad, perdón y alegría.  
El otro es más realista y habla del no perdón, de la tristeza y el resentimiento, espero los dos les agraden  
Y finalmente, antes de dejarlos leer en paz! quiero dedicar por entero este episodio a mi amiga Mer!! que nos conoceremos en enero!! la quiero mucho!  
_

* * *

**Mí esfuerzo por la borda  
**

Ese abrazo se hizo sentir con el paso de los segundos cada vez más apretado, con más fricción, sintiendo su pecho ligeramente húmedo por las lagrimas del niño, este se abrazaba fuertemente a su cintura que era lo más que su estatura podía alcanzar, cuando Sebastián siente el cuerpo del pequeño comienza a temblar, este temblaba, tenía miedo, estaba nervioso y confundido, abre sus ojos de par en par encontrándose con esos ágiles y cálidos brazos rodeándolo, lo hizo entrar en razón y apartarse de el sin dar ninguna explicación.

Sale corriendo hacia la escalera para dirigirse a su cuarto, pasando a llevar el hombro izquierdo de Sophie el pasar, esta mira al pequeño alejarse con una impresión de "Pobrecillo" Para luego pararse desafiante ante un Sebastián que estaba dispuesto a seguir al más joven, hasta que la presencia de la dama lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Abusas de ese niño? – Pregunta sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos mientras Sebastián la observaba con rabia.

-¿Por qué habría de abusar de ese niño?

-Tiene doce años, es guapo, lindo, tierno… Es débil y es tú compañero de habitación ¿Acaso no es esa la mezcla perfecta para pervertidos como tu? – Sebastián sonríe desafiante.

-¿No era aquella perversión la que te hacía llegar al orgasmo conmigo? – La muchacha se ruborizó.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero?! ¡Eres un Michaelis!

-El apellido no es nada, ahora, si me permites – dice mientras se dirige a seguir al niño.

-¿Con esto estás admitiendo que en verdad abusas de ese niño? – Sebastián que bajaba las escaleras, volteó para observarla con su intimidante mirada escarlata.

-Nunca he abusado de un niño, soy un pervertido con las chicas, no con los muchachos que podrían ser mis hermanos menores – Musita finalmente para darle la espalda y continuar bajando las escaleras, debía preguntarle a Ciel qué era lo que le ocurría, qué era lo que lo atormentaba tanto.

Al entrar al cuarto observa al menor arrinconado en su cama abrazando algo ¿Qué era? Se lo quita para saber qué era lo que lo atormentaba, era… El DVD 8 de Kuroshitsuji.

-¿Ves Kuroshitsuji? – Pregunta algo CUACK ¿Qué hacía llorando con ese dvd en la mano?

-Es que el final es muy triste – Dice entre sollozos, definitivamente NO IBA a admitir lo que realmente le sucedía.

-No te preocupes, oí que saldrá la segunda temporada el 31 de enero [Para que se enteren] lo más probable es que el protagonista no halla muerto, de hecho, escuché por ahí que Maaya Sakamoto, la Seiyuu del conde, confirmó que saldría también.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunta Ciel haciéndose el tonto.

-Si.

Sebastián toma el mentón del niño que permanecía mirando la portada de la serie de anime, este confundido se ruboriza al sentir ese aliento tan cálido cerca de el.

-¿Qu… Qué crees que haces? – Pregunta volteando hacia otro lado con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué crees que hago?

Ignorando a Sebastián, comienza a forcejear y a gritar sin poder evitar tragar constantemente saliva.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Pedófilo! – Exigía mientras golpeaba en vano, obviamente el mayor tenía mucha más fuerza, mientras este bajaba a lamer una de sus tetillas, endureciéndolas, haciéndole sentir un poco de placer – Ahh… Su… Suéltame…

Pero había tratado tanto tiempo de contener su instinto carnal y animal que ante los constantes golpes del menor, este le tomó ambas manos por sobre la cabeza con sólo una de el, mientras agarraba su rostro que se ocultaba mirando hacia otro lado para abrir su boca y comenzar a meter su lengua en ella, ya en eso, la mano comenzó a bajar hacia sus tetillas nuevamente.

Cuando Sebastián introdujo su lengua, no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que comenzó a sentir placer en ello... Un momento… ¡¿placer?! Fue entonces cuando decidió morderlo para separarse agitadamente de ese beso.

-Ah...Ahhh... ¿Qué… Planeas...? - Mirándolo con odio - ¡No soy como esa mugrosa perra que te puedes follar cuando quieras!

-No, no lo eres, pero eres aún mejor - Responde este mientras siente el sabor a sangre en su boca por culpa de la mordida, decidió introducirla nuevamente para compartir tan delicioso sabor con ese niño, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa por completo.

Notó cómo unas lágrimas surcaban desde sus bellos ojos azules sus pálidas y ruborizadas mejillas.

Sebastián sonríe, parecía fuera de sí, no le importó ver la tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos y aún con la lujuria a flor de piel, manteniendo aprisionadas las manos del menor contra la pared, comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y bajar su cremallera, tocando su pequeño miembro aún "Dormido" Comenzando a lamer sus lágrimas.

-Mhh... Me encanta el sabor de tus lágrimas... - Susurra a su oído, lamiendo este también y provocando en el menor un tímido jadeo.

-Ahh - Al sentir la mano de Sebastián tocar su miembro - ¡¿Qué me tocas?! Que ha… ces... - Siente como Sebastián saca su miembro del bóxer para moverlo rápidamente mientras le decía esas lujuriosas palabras.

-¿Para qué? No me digas que no lo estás disfrutando - Lame sus labios entreabiertos mientras aumenta la velocidad con que lo masturbaba.

-No… - Se muerde los labios al punto de sacarse sangre, mirándolo a los ojos desafiándolo, a la vez de mostrarse inseguro y asustado.

Ante esto Sebastián sólo dio una sonrisa y amarró las manos de Ciel con el cinturón que llevaba puesto, mirándolo con lujuria, lamiendo sus labios, agachándose sin quitarle la mirada a Ciel para comenzar a succionar el pequeño miembro del niño que se hallaba al borde del orgasmo, lamiendo, recorriendo y masajeando aquella pequeña estructura dentro de su boca, haciéndole imposible al menor el reprimir un gemido.

Esos gemidos dulces, tímidos y suaves lo extasiaban al nivel de volverse un animal, se separa de el un momento para proceder a quitar el molesto pantalón y ropa interior de Ciel, para así poder abrir sus piernas con más facilidad y comenzar a masajear con su dedo índice la entrada rígida y cerrada, metiendo de una sola estocada su dedo índice, gimió lastimero, no de placer si no de dolor, derramando algunas lagrimas, lo acababa de descubrir, ante este descubrimiento sonrió y metió el segundo dedo, abriéndolos adentro del menor para prepararlo, ya quería estar dentro de ese pequeño y fino cuerpo.

Ciel al sentir esos dedos dentro de el, dio un fuerte grito agarrándose de la caja del dvd de Kuroshitsuji, la estaba dañando, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que el dolor era impresionante, pero se sintió vacio cuando Sebastián sacó estos dedos de el.

De inmediato Sebastián procedió a quitar su pantalón, sacando su erección al aire, Ciel sólo vio con miedo aquel miembro que se acercaba a el, no se podía explicar cómo iba a entrar en el, tenía mucho miedo, comenzó a temblar sobre la cama, intentando soltarse del cinturón que impedía la lucha contra su opresor, Sebastián se dio cuenta de esto, así que comenzando a masturbarse mientras se acercaba al oído de Ciel, le susurró:

-Tranquilo... Yo... Te aprecio mucho... No te pienso lastimar - Terminó de decir esto para entrar de una sola estocada al pequeño cuerpo.

Ciel emitió un grito de dolor mientras Sebastián entraba salvajemente en el, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, pero no le importó, continuó moviéndose rápidamente, agarrando el cuerpo del menor, volteo a Ciel boca abajo y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, el niño sólo podía cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a las sábanas, ni siquiera podía abrazar una almohada ya que tenía los brazos atados, pensando que eso pronto acabaría, las lágrimas corrían y ensuciaban la almohada, exclamaba el nombre de su opresor entre jadeos provocados por el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

-¡Sebastián! – Gritaba con voz quebrada – Detente… Detén esto… Me… Me duele… ¡Aaaah! – Gritaba debido a que cada vez entraba con mayor fuerza y profundidad hacia el.

-Un... Po... Poco más... - Gemía Sebastián, agarrando las caderas de Ciel rápidamente – Ahh… C... Ciel... - Gemía con la respiración descompensada.

Sacó completamente su miembro del cuerpo de Ciel para acostarlo, haciendo que Ciel, aún agitado por el dolor, gritara nuevamente, pero Sebastián lo calló con un beso salvaje, al fin corriéndose en su interior, llenándolo de su esencia, respirando agitadamente.

Rompió el beso mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión de amor y lujuria a la que Ciel de repente reaccionó entre lágrimas, pesados jadeos y su ano irritado.

-De… Desátame… - Rogó con una voz lastimera y quebrada, después de aquello no le quedaba valor ni hombría, Sebastián accedió de inmediato, pero no sin antes observar la hermosa escena completamente:

Su Ciel desnudo bañado en semen, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus manos atadas ¿Qué imagen más excitante que esa?

-Suéltame – Vuelve a pedir con lagrimas en los ojos, el mayor lo desata y lo primero que hace el niño fue tratar de sentarse y empujarlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo – Te odio… ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito! ¡Gay inmoral y pervertido! – Llorando terriblemente, se puso de pie para intentar caminar hasta el baño, pero cayó en el recorrido, arrastrándose humillantemente, dejando así a Sebastián apreciar la irritada y adolorida entrada de Ciel, llegó cerrando la puerta con los tres seguros que esta poseía, quedándose en el, no pretendía abrirle ni aunque la golpeara toda la noche… Aunque hasta el momento… No la había golpeado ni pronunciaba media palabra.

Mientras fuera de la habitación, justo detrás de la puerta… Alguien escuchó ese "¡Gay inmoral y pervertido!" Sus sospechas eran ciertas…

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, por favor haganmelo saber a traves de comentarios...  
Reitero nuevamente... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A TENER UN TAN BUEN RESULTADO EN ESTE FIC!!  
Gracias a ustedes, su apoyo y sus comentarios, he descubierto mi vocacion, estudiare literatura cuando salga del colegio!  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! SIN USTEDES HUBIERA DEJADO ESTO COMO UN HOBBIE!  
Gracias de verdad... ^^_


	8. Adiós

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Pyol, Azura33, Dark-oji, 0.-0.0, the_beauty_of_insanity, Virus, Avalongrand, Kaho-kazuki y Lenah-1823  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas [Ellos]._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, les dejo un adelanto de mi banca rota:  
Me encaminé a escribir un fic llamado "Secretos de sangre" Pero llegué al episodio tres y no pude más, me declaro oficialmente incompetente, me tomaré unas vacaciones, seguiré subiendo mis fics, pero ahora los que ya he escrito que sólo me falta terminar de subir este y despidanse por un par de meses de mis historias, espero no les importe mucho... En verdad ya mi cabeza no da para más, me exploté demasiado en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, pero valió la pena, y todo gracias a ustedes!  
Gracias!! Aclaración: SI SEGUIRE SUBIENDO LOS CAPIS!! dije que no iba a escribir mas, pero no que dejaria de subir mis capis!!! si este fic ya lo tengo terminado! lo escribo porque recibi varios reviews diciendo que extrañarian el fic! no se preocupen! sigue! _

* * *

**Adiós**

Los cigarrillos eran apagados uno tras de otro mientras Sebastián continuaba sentado en su cama escuchando los llantos de Ciel aún encerrado en el baño, ya eran las 4 de la mañana y no se dignaba a salir, su llanto no cesaba.

No era capaz siquiera de tocar la puerta ¿Con qué cara le pediría que saliera? ¡Por Dios! ¡Acababa de robar su castidad de aquella manera tan horrorosa!

Mientras pensaba tristemente, ve sobre la cama la caja del dvd de Kuroshitsuji, estaba arañada y mojada entre llanto, transpiración, saliva y semen… Incluso hasta sangre había en las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastián necesitaba entrar con urgencia al baño para hacer sus necesidades, pero no se atrevía a pedir que abriera la puerta, tuvo que hacer en el baño del campus y ducharse en los camerinos, creyó que Ciel iría al colegio, pero no, cuando llegó, aún estaba encerrado.

-¿Ciel? – Se atrevió a pronunciar - ¿Estás ahí? Por favor abre la puerta, no te haré daño, lo prometo… - No escuchaba nada, busca un vaso y lo pone a la puerta, sólo escuchaba unos gemidos y jadeos, pero no eran de placer… Eran de…

De una patada tiró abajo la puerta para ver a un Ciel cubierto por una toalla de las que siempre estaban en el baño, con las marcas en sus muñecas del cinturón que ató tan bruscamente anoche a el, apenas con los ojos abiertos mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta preocupado, el niño lo mira nada más sin oponer resistencia… Se había vuelto manso, domesticado… Se le había sido arrebatada la hombría y no le quedaba coraje ni personalidad para comportarse como siempre lo hizo, nada más gimió como respuesta, cerrando sus ojos, estaba pálido, claro, no había comido nada en todo el día.

Recostó al niño en la cama, acomodó la lcd al frente de el, puso el dvd del guitar hero y colocó el joystick en sus manos, mientras sale de la habitación apurado a buscar algo de comer.

Mientras corría por los pasillos del campus, Lau lo detiene, haciéndolo irritar.

-Pupilo Michaelis, su compañero de habitación no asistió hoy a clases ¿Está enfermo?

-Si, director, tiene fiebre, ahora iba muy apurado a comprar algo a la enfermería – Haciendo énfasis en "MUY apurado".

Logra librarse de Lau y vuelve con lasaña, el niño seguía con el joystick entre sus manos, la mirada perdida en el menú principal de la pantalla: No había hecho nada, cierra con fuerzas su boca, no dejaría que su victimario lo atendiera.

-Mira, te traje lasaña, es tú favorita ¿No? – Al no obtener respuesta, mete la cuchara, Ciel mastica con lentitud y traga.

-No puedo… Mover mis piernas… - Confieza, era increíble el modo de perder su personalidad, hasta su voz se oía más femenina… Entonces… No sólo robó su castidad… Robó también… Su hombría… Efectivamente así fue…

A las tres semanas siguientes, Ciel pudo volver a caminar y se dirigió a la oficina de Lau, encontrándolo con su secretaria.

-¿Efectivamente son hermanos? – Preguntó.

-Eso no le importa a usted, pupilo Phantomhive ¿A qué viene?

-Vengo a solicitar un cambio de cuarto, al que sea no me importa, si es privado o compartido, en verdad no me interesa, sólo quiero cambiarme de cuarto…

-¿Cuál es su motivo? Usted se ve desesperado ¿Tuvo problemas con el pupilo Michaelis?

No quería responder esa pregunta, pero su mirada decía todo, su silencio decía todo…

-Es sólo que… Es incómodo compartir cuarto con un tipo de secundaria, por favor asígnele a el a un compañero de su mismo nivel y a mi uno de primaria… - Su voz era tanto un ruego al que Lau no pudo negarse, y como era de esperarse, el único que estaba dispuesto a cambiar su cuarto por Sebastián no era mas ni menos que Grell Sutcliff…

Al ver el resultado, notó que al fin tendría un cuarto privado… El quería desde el principio un cuarto privado ¿No? Pero… A costa de que Grell estuviera con Sebastián… Maldita sea… ¡Que se follara al marica de Grell! El seguramente sería feliz… Al igual que Sophie…

Estaba en el cuarto a solas… Mirando los cuadros… Prendiendo su lcd y jugando tenis en la wii… Tal y como llegó… Deseando estar solo, con sus juegos… Su vicio…

Cuando observó a la ventana y pudo distinguir perfectamente la cama de Sebastián, el velador y el cenicero, también pudo ver a Sebastián cerrando desesperado las cortinas y riendo mientras decía:

_"Acabo te tirarle las colillas a Lau en la cabeza"_

Al imaginar eso, sonroja un tanto bajando la mirada, lo extrañaba… Sin dudas lo extrañaba… Se pone de pie para ir a verlo, pero al hacerlo, sintió un dolor… Si… Era la huella de su posesión… Lo que lo hizo volver a sentarse y recordar aquellas amargas imágenes… Amargas escenas… Sin poder aguantarlo, tirando la raqueta del wii a un lado, se puso a llorar.

_"Mientras siga sintiendo este dolor… No podré ir jamás hasta donde tu estás y decirte que te amo…"_

Si, lo amaba, lo había descubierto instantes antes de que aquello pasara… Estaba dispuesto a decirlo, estaba dispuesto a declararse, pero se le ocurre a Sebastián de esa manera matar sus ilusiones y lo que le quedaba de hombre…

Sebastián por su parte estaba fastidiado, el cuarto de tener una lcd, un play station 3, un wii y la repisa llena de dvds de juegos de play y de la serie Kuroshitsuji que Ciel coleccionaba, se vio tristemente reemplazado por moto cierras ¿Por qué Grell estaba tan obsesionado con las moto cierras?

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Sebastián mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, antes de conocer a Ciel, fumaba uno todas las noches, después no fumaba para no dañarlo, pero desde que se fue, fumaba a lo menos cinco cigarrillos antes de dormir.

-Leo fics en amor-yaoi… "Complejo Edípico" ya actualizó… ¡Kyaa! ¡Sólo actualizan los domingos y los miércoles! ¡CielxVincent! Pero hay muy pocos del shinigami con ese atractivo mayordomo.

-Creo que entiendo al pobre mayordomo… Ese shinigami es un plasta.

-Yo lo encuentro genial, también amo su Death Scythe.

-¿La moto cierra, dices?

-¿Acaso no crees que es genial?

-No... – Susurra Sebastián apagando el quinto cigarro para acomodarse y dormir

-Tengo que dejarle un review decente ¡Soy su fan #1!

-Trata de que no me salpique a mi tú semen mientras lees ese fic – Cierra los ojos.

-Es lemon del de calidad, deberías entenderlo.

–…Buenas noches, Ciel.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Confunda pero no ofenda!

-Buenas noches… Grell – Corrige.

* * *

_Espero les guste, por favor reviews y seré feliz  
xDDD  
Gracias a todas y adiós por algunos meses! _

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!** _

_Editando: Este NO es el final! este fic tiene 11 capitulosm es sólo que ahora no escribiré mas nuevos. xDD _


	9. Un baile de traición

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_MinekO, Alobleu, Vampiro-Muffin, Ditz, Dark-oji, Lala-Chan y Avalongrand  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas [Ellos]._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Este episodio es súper triste, no recuerdo ahora si contiene humor o no, pero bueno chicas! Nos despedimos de este fic que gracias a ustedes ha tenido muchísimo éxito!!  
Les recuerdo que tiene 11 episodios  
En realidad son diez, pero uno de ellos es un final alternativo, después ustedes dirán que final les gustó más...  
Gracias por haber apoyado tanto este fic!  
Les haré una acotación:  
El balcón se me ocurrió tras ver el ova, Fue tan bonito verlos allí a los dos conversando *w* Por eso quise hacer que en este fic, el lugar donde ellos se enamoraran y juntaran siempre como un "Lugar secreto de enamorados" Es el balcón...  
Pero la perra de Sophie interrumpirá esto.. ¿Qué pasará? _

* * *

**Baile de traición  
**

Habían transcurrido cuatro meses… Cuatro meses sin verse… Sebastián todas las noches antes de entrar a su cuarto se dirigía a la azotea de Destiny Academy a ver sí esa noche Ciel se había decidido a volver a su lugar favorito, pero no, nunca estaba, se sentía triste al notar su soledad…

Apoyándose en la baranda donde encontró esa misma tarde al menor llorando, al final nunca supo el por qué de ese llanto, no creía que en realidad fuera porque le dio pena el final de Kuroshitsuji, no, no era eso, tenía otro presentimiento…

Desde que habían empezado las clases, habían pasado seis meses, en tan sólo cuatro meses más, Sebastián se graduaría de Destiny Academy y seguramente no vería al niño nunca más…

No había noche que no se lamentara pensado lo estúpido que había sido al no poder controlar sus hormonas… Las logró controlar con éxito sólo dos meses… Dos meses reprimió su instinto animal…

Lo que al menos lograba alegrarle un poco todos los días, era el que Grell todos los días salía con algo nuevo y divertido sobre su tan amada Death Scythe, corría a buscar la revista G-Fantasy cuando en la portada salía el pequeño conde, el mayordomo o el shinigami, las leía todo el día y ya casi no podía esperar a que saliera la segunda temporada, quería saber si el conde moría o no, y si el shinigami de cabello rojo lograba conquistar al demonio… ¡Kyaa! Ese pensamiento le provocaba desangramiento nasal.

Caminaba a paso lento y sin ganas, cuando Elizabeth lo ve entrar al salón de clases, siempre tan puntual todos los días, lo abraza y lo saluda tiernamente, desde hace varios meses lo notaba triste, no era el mismo Ciel que la había conquistado, era un Ciel triste, abatido y decaído, ya nunca sonreía y su voz sonaba tan fina… Como un hilito que vibraba al hablar, pero lo hacia con cuidado para que no se cortara, ese fino hilo… Ese débil sonido…

Desde hace ya cuatro meses, apenas tocaban para ir a almorzar, pedía el almuerzo a la habitación, por nada salía de allí, luego, cuando debía volver al salón, corría y poco le importaba empujar a alguien.

Había comenzado el invierno en New York, que hermoso era… Quería salir a ver la nieve, pero tenía miedo subir a la azotea y encontrarse con Sebastián, no quería verlo.

Se escapa por la noche cuando ya todos dormían, baja a la cuidad a mirar la nieve, ya no nevaba, pero podía tomarla y lanzar bolas al vacío, como cuando era niño…

Se acercaba la fecha del baile escolar, había llegado diciembre, faltaban dos semanas para que los exámenes finales terminaran, para luego comenzar con la graduación de los últimos cursos de secundaria, se graduarían para llegar a la universidad… Entre todos ellos… Estaba Sebastián…

Escaba convencido de que NO QUERÍA ir a esa graduación, ni al baile de despedida de dos semanas más para celebrar que ya no quedaban exámenes finales.

Era la noche del baile, estaba encerrado en su cuarto jugando guitar hero, lo logró dar vuelta, no le quedaban más canciones, Mira por la ventana y ve a Lau con la secretaría, nuevamente se acordaba de cuando ambos tiraban colillas de cigarro, interrumpiendo su romance.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerlo allí siempre? Cualquiera podría verlos… - Se comenta a sí mismo, cuando escucha que alguien toca a su puerta, pega un salto del susto y apoya su oído en ella - ¿Quién… Quién es?

-Ciel, soy yo, Elizabeth.

Al escuchar la armoniosa voz de la pequeña, abre inmediatamente la puerta, la toma del brazo y la entra con rapidez, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con seguros.

-¿De qué te ocultas siempre, Ciel? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A nada – Dice volteando para ver a la chica, no se había fijado, pero…

Se veía simplemente hermosa, usaba un largo vestido con adornos hermosos, similar al que usaba la prometida del conde en su serie favorita, le daba un toque hermoso e inocente, era una mezcla extraña, sintió como algo se devolvía dentro de el sin poder evitar el ruborizarse bastante.

-Bueno, Ciel… Yo… Venía a invitarte al baile, están todos muy entretenidos allá arriba y… Tu fuiste el que obtuvo mejor resultado en los exámenes, tu más que nadie merece celebrar este baile de fin de año… No te quedes aquí solo y encerrado – Toma su mano, haciendo temblar a Ciel – Ven conmigo al baile…

La observó pasivamente, era tan linda, tan sincera, y por supuesto que tenía razón, tenía que asistir a ese baile.

-Si, si… Tienes razón… - Suelta a la dama para dirigirse a su closet – Tengo que buscar algo decente que ponerme, no quiero desentonar contigo y ese hermoso vestido – La muchacha se ruboriza dando una tímida y coqueta risita - ¿Qué te parece este terno? – La verdad es que no tenía más ropa que ternos, no tenía esos trajes hermosos del conde Phantomhive.

-Esta bonito – Responde con una sonrisa mientras Ciel se mete al baño.

-Si quieres juega por mientras al guitar hero – Dice antes de cerrar la puerta con pestillo, la chica juega, pero perdía a cada momento…

Subieron ambos a la azotea, donde se celebraba el baile, llegó de la mano con Elizabeth y comenzaron tomando un poco de ponche, la música sonaba fuerte y las luces eran excelentes, comienza a bailar con la muchacha que se movía muy bien.

Las luces se apagaron, al parecer fue un exceso de energía que hizo explotar las conexiones y límites eléctricos, Elizabeth se aferró al brazo de Ciel, quien trataba de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad para poder divisar mejor todo.

Al poco rato la energía volvió, miró hacia el balcón, estaba Sebastián fumando… ¿Fumando?

Suelta a Elizabeth y dirige su atención hacía el… ¿Qué hacia en el balcón? Aquella siempre fue su zona favorita, cuando nota que alguien más estaba junto a el… ¿Quién era? ¿Era… Sophie?

Queda pasmado ante la presencia de Sophie junto a Sebastián, sacude su cabeza y voltea hacia Elizabeth.

-Iré a servirme un poco más de ponche – Musita para hacer lo recién dicho, se sienta entre el baile, algo escondido mientras tomaba ponche.

Desde ahí podía apreciar sin ser apreciado como Sophie abrazaba a Sebastián, después ver como llegaba Grell a hacerle una escenita de celos, mientras la muchacha reía por lo estúpido que era aquel pelirrojo, Sebastián lo golpeaba para que se alejara… Quería estar solo con ella… Solo… Solo…

Al terminar la velada, Grell saca su moto cierra y la enciende.

-¡¡Miren mi Death Scythe!! – Gritaba mientras la hacía sonar, la gente se asustaba mientras Sebastián desde el balcón observaba y reía…

Sentía celos… Si… Celos de que Sebastián estuviera con esa perra en la azotea, en el balcón donde siempre estuvieron sólo ellos dos… ¿Por qué ahora la llevaba a ella?

Finalmente terminó toda la gente por irse, el amanecer comenzaba a dejarse ver en el mar del océano Atlántico, lo podía ver… Era tan hermoso… Si, y el maldito de Sebastián estaba con la guarra observándolo ¡¿Por qué?!

-Ciel – Pronuncia la menor – Es hora de irse a dormir, todos lo están haciendo así ¿Vamos?

-Si… - Susurra Ciel, se pone de pie mientras la muchacha tomaba su brazo, caminaban hacia las escaleras, para abandonar la azotea… Dirige una última mirada a Sebastián… El… También lo estaba mirando…

Pero la mirada de Sophie era terrible, lo miraba con odio, como sí el fuera su rival…

"El se entregó a mí" Fue la excusa de Sebastián cuando se vio acorralado ante los interrogatorios de Sophie "Ciel Phantomhive era un niño precoz al rogarle sexo a un mayor de secundaria".

Deja a Elizabeth en su cuarto y vuelve al suyo, saca una cubeta de agua y la tira, ríe un poco al notar que no alcanzó a mojar a Lau y Ranmao.

-Sebastián si hubiera podido mojarlos… - Musita son melancolía mientras mira el calendario – En dos semanas más… Sebastián se graduará…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio es el Pentúltimo!!!!  
Adiós y hago una aclaración:  
Dije que no escribiría más por un tiempo porque estoy cansada, de hecho vengo saliendo de una fiebre atroz, la cosa es que muchas me malinterpretaron pensando que no subiría más este fic, pues no, porque este fic lo terminé ya hace tiempo! xDD el día que lo empezé a subir lo terminé.  
Adiós y..._

**Feliz año nuevo 2010!!!!**  
Y dejen reviews  
xDD 


	10. Un final feliz

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Alobleu, Vampiro-Muffin, Dark-oji, Virus, y Avalongrand  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas [Ellos]._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, este es uno de los finales alternativos, este es "Un final feliz" el próximo episodio que publicaré este Viérnes será "Un final triste"  
xDDD  
Espero le agraden los dos y gracias por sus comentarios y criticas!!  
Por favor dejen reviews!! _

* * *

**Un final feliz**

Habían terminado los exámenes finales, pero tenían que seguir asistiendo a clases, estaba aburrido, no tenían clases y sus compañeros se entretenían, incluso Elizabeth, pero el permanecía en su banco dibujando…

Era un dibujo de Kuroshitsuji, aquellos personajes principales lo identificaban, dibujó al conde sentado en un sofá, mientras el mayordomo estaba de pie tras de el, con sus ojos iluminados así como los demonios, sus alas negras extendidas, apunto de abrazar al conde…

-Que bien dibujas – Lo interrumpe Elizabeth - ¿Ellos no son los personajes de Mayordomo negro?

-S… Si… - Tartamudea.

-Ven, Ciel – Lo toma de la mano para que se una al juego, Ciel no quería pero, no tenía más opción…

Mientras tanto Sebastián permanecía en su cama mirando a Grell entusiasmado con su laptop.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó aburrido como siempre.

-Busco el tráiler de la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji

-Aún no sale – Responde aburrido - ¿Al fin te aburriste de leer Fics de amor-gay?

-¡No es "Amor-gay"! – Reclama con pucheritos - ¡Es amor-yaoi!

-La misma weá – Agrega mirando hacia la ventana.

-Que lástima, Sebas-chan, el mocoso se enojó contigo y no lo has vuelto a ver desde el cambio de cuartos ¿No es así? Pasado mañana nos graduamos y no lo volverás a ver…

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada – Miente - Sólo se sentía intimidado compartiendo cuarto conmigo.

-Pero parecían tan amigos cuando iban a mí cuarto a burlarse de mí… Te gustaba ese mocoso ¿Verdad? – Sebastián mira hacía otro lado – Comprendo… Se te notaba mucho… Seguramente le dijiste al mocoso lo que sentías y le dio homofobia y escapó, como todos.

-Algo así… - Susurra.

-Pero yo no soy así – Dice poniéndose de pie con sus típicas sonrisas picaronas – Dime que si y nos iremos juntos hasta la universidad – Continua caminando hacia la cama de Sebastián, pero detiene su camino con un golpe.

-No, gracias.

Seguía encerrado en su cuarto, los videojuegos lo tenían exhausto, ya los había dado vuelta todos, y se había cansado de ver el final de Kuroshitsuji, le daba pena y ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Camina unos minutos por la academia, sin dirigirse ningún momento a la azotea, ve los carteles pegados por todos lados:

_"Graduación día viernes veinte de diciembre ¡Asiste y acompaña a tus amigos de último grado!"_

-Mis amigos… De último grado… - Baja la mirada y continúa caminando.

El día había llegado, estaba extrañamente soleado para ser invierno, no había nieve y el mar lucía hermoso… Todos se estaban preparando para la ceremonia de graduación, entre ellos… Sebastián…

Sentía esa punzaba en su pecho al hacerse la idea de que no lo volvería a ver… Aún tenía dolor por lo que le había hecho, no era dolor físico… Ya no había… Ahora era psicológico, muchas veces puede llegar a ser peor ese dolor, ya que el físico al cabo de unos días los moretones se borran, la sangre deja de correr y el malestar pasa… Pero el psicológico… Seguía allí… En su pecho… Atormentándolo…

Había caído la noche, Sebastián estaba en el escenario con el típico uniforme, gorro y diploma de recién graduado, sus compañeros y padres aplaudían la espectacular escena, se hallaba junto a todos sus compañeros de último grado… Todos muy ordenados y bien arreglados, todos con sonrisas implacables y emoción al partir, excepto el…

El se iría con ese dolor y ese cargo de consciencia, de no haber sido por su rudeza, tal vez entre el público presente, estaría Ciel observándolo también, sonriendo, aplaudiendo para luego bajar y darle un abrazo de despedida, pero no… Estaba solo… No tenía padres… No tenía familia… Sólo tenía su reputación y su dinero para hacerle compañía… Esperando a alguien que lo felicitara al bajar del escenario… No había nada…

Desde el día del baile, no había vuelto a ver a Ciel, y tampoco había vuelto al balcón, sintió ese odio y ese dolor en su mirada al marcharse con esa mocosa infernal, seguramente aún lo odiaba y jamás lo iba a perdonar…

Bajaba las escaleras como lo habían ensayado, junto a sus compañeros. Buscaba por entre la numerosa multitud al muchacho, quería verlo, necesitaba encontrarlo, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte… La respuesta era simple…

_No estaba…_

-¡Sebas-chan! ¡Supe que te dieron una beca en la universidad de Harvard! ¡Te felicito! – Lo abraza amistosamente, Sebastián sólo emite una ligera y triste sonrisa - ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún no hablas con el pequeñín?

-No… - Susurra triste, Grell toma su hombro y le sonríe, sólo dando unas simples y sabias palabras:

-Sigue tú corazón… - Al decir esto, se retira.

Sebastián capta el mensaje y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era la azotea, corre hasta ella, pero no había nadie… No estaba nadie…

Se acerca al balcón, era humillante admitirlo, pero se sentía realmente mal, se apoya en el y observa pacíficamente el mar… La luna reflejada en el… La piscina sin la reja… Si… Ya no había reja… El agua cristalina brillaba y las palmeras tenían luces y adornos de navidad…

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría…

Aquellas eran las mismas palabras que dijo Sebastián al encontrar al niño solo en el balcón después de la escena en el cuarto de su compañero y su novia. Una suave voz detrás de el, voltea desesperadamente, mirando al niño que había cumplido los trece años hace seis días de frente, brinda una cálida y apática sonrisa… Se acerca unos pasos… Deseaba correr a abrazarlo, pero quería ir despacio, quería ir a paso lento por si en alguno de esos pasos deseaba irse o se arrepentía de ese movimiento.

Llegando finalmente al balcón, estando a tan sólo unos centímetros de el, lo miraba hacia arriba, a los ojos, debido a la gran estatura, toma el traje largo de Sebastián, obligándolo a agacharse, el menor se pone de puntillas para experimentar un suave y cálido beso… Aquel que tal vez sería el último…

-Ciel… - Musita Sebastián al ver terminado el beso.

-Supe "por ahí" que te ganaste una beca en Harvard… - Comenta – Eres muy bueno, Sebastián… Lamento… No haber estado en tú graduación… Seguramente… Te sentiste muy solo… A última hora recordé que no tenías padres…

Aquello era sin duda una despedida, no se volverían a ver jamás, no había forma si Ciel vivía encerrado en la Academia y Sebastián en Cambridge, Massachusetts…

Sebastián se preparaba para decir palabras ahogadas, no sabía que decir, hasta que Ciel colocando un dedo sobre sus labios le interrumpe.

-Dime, Sebastián… - Susurra - ¿Cómo te vas a despedir de mi? – Completa con una tímida sonrisa – ¿Me vas a dar algo bueno?

-¿Qué quieres que te dé? – Pregunta sin querer decir el mismo lo que creía que era, debido a lo que causó anteriormente después de ello.

-Quiero… Tú amor… - No se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, sólo lo abraza y oculta su rostro entre las ropas del más grande – Como si fuera la primera vez… Quiero que lo hagas…

_"Como si fuera la primera vez…"_

Era cierto, sin dudas Sebastián la había cagado la primera vez, pero aquello no se repetiría.

-¿Seguro? – No necesitaba respuesta, bien la sabía, el muchacho diría que si.

Sólo unos pasos bastaron para llegar al cuarto privado de Ciel, una vez cerrada la puerta, la libertad estaba de su lado, Ciel permanecía haciendo a Sebastián agacharse, para así poder alcanzar sus labios, este se encontraba confuso, aún no podía entender exactamente lo que decía "Dame tú amor" Pensaba que este le odiaba…

Correspondía tímidamente su beso, como si el sin experiencia fuera el y no Ciel, tenía miedo de herirlo nuevamente, de ser muy brusco con el y se terminara arrepintiendo, no quería verlo llorar, trataba de dar cada paso lento, pero Ciel parecía entusiasmado.

Se aparta al fin de ese beso al darse cuenta del cambio de posiciones, Sebastián estaba sentado sobre la cama y Ciel sentado sobre el con las piernas abiertas, lo mira tiernamente brindándole una sonrisa.

-Descuida yo… Estoy bien… - Musita con sus mejillas sonrosadas y con duda en sus ojos, Sebastián se percató de ello y abrazó el cuerpo del menor… Aquella era… Lo más probable su despedida.

Aprovechando que el niño estaba sentado sobre el, puede apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y sentir el agitado corazón del niño, asustado y nervioso, temblaba, a pesar de demostrar lo decidido y valiente que estaba ante esa decisión de volver a ser suyo.

-Jejeje… Te ves como una pequeña niña asustadiza… - Pronuncia suavemente el mayor, Ciel se mueve un poco provocando que este lo mirara nuevamente y dejara de apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Es eso en lo que me convertiste… - Responde con la voz quebrada y podía ver como las lágrimas se asomaban – Pero – Susurra apoyándose esta vez en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Pero…?

-No puedo… Trato pero… No puedo olvidarte… A pesar de haber intentado odiarte después de lo que me hiciste… No… No importa lo que me hayas hecho… Sólo quiero que sepas que yo… Te amo… - El receptor abrió completamente sus ojos de par en par, sentía al niño temblar apoyado en su hombro, lo abrazaba con fuerzas y un rubor en sus mejillas, si, Sebastián también podía ruborizarse, ante esto, Ciel dio un pequeño puchero, acercándose a dar un corto beso y lamer sus labios, a lo que sólo se abrazó con más fuerza a el.

-Yo… No esperaba que dijeras eso…

-Sabía qu… - Pero el ojiazul fue interrumpido.

-Siento lo mismo… Lo mismo que tu… Yo… Yo te amo… Ciel Phantomhive… Hijo del creador del guitar hero… - Prosiguió jugando con los cabellos suaves y azulinos del menor, mientras provocaba en el una pequeña risita por lo recién dicho – Han sido terribles… Estos ocho meses sin ti…

Ciel no pudo contener las lágrimas, si, eran de felicidad, lo besa apasionadamente, odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaban los besos de Sebastián, aunque sonara extraño e inmoral, pero ya no le importaba el qué dirán, esta vez el quería entregarse, entregarse a el completamente sin importar nada absolutamente… Se estaba entregando a su amor, y también al placer.

-Ciel… - Susurraba entre cada beso – No... Te quiero… Las…

-No te preocupes… - Acaricia su mejilla con suavidad – Yo sé que… No lo harás…

Se limita a sonreír lujuriosamente y seca sus lágrimas… Si, se le había ocurrido una buena idea, se separa de el para pararse al frente y empezar con un pequeño e improvisado streeptess, provocando risas y a la vez excitación, claro ¿Quién no se excitaba al ver a un pequeño como Ciel quitando lenta y provocativamente sus atuendos? Incluso hasta el más insensible demonio podía rebajarse.

Comenzó a notar el bulto que crecía en el pantalón de Sebastián, aún tenía puesto el pantalón y los zapatos, pero detiene su súper show para agacharse y abrir la cremallera de Sebastián con sus dientes, con sus pequeñas manos desabrocharlo, lamiendo la gran estructura por sobre el bóxer, todo lo hacía tímidamente, demostraba su inseguridad y poca experiencia, aquello lo excitaba aún más, el tener a su pequeño arrodillado frente a el, era una escena demasiado erótica.

-C… Ciel… - Comienza a dar pequeños gemidos, a lo que Ciel liberó el gran miembro, sacándolo de su prisión, al verlo tan de cerca, comenzó a explorarlo con las manos y la mirada, sentía mucha curiosidad, haciendo que sin intención, su dueño se excitara aún más.

Comienza un movimiento desde arriba hacia abajo con su mano derecha, cuando el mayor no aguanta más y toma la cabeza del menor, haciendo que este comenzara a lamer su glande, sin detener el movimiento de sus manos.

-Ahh… Ciel… - Gemía sin importar que lo escucharan en los pasillos, el habría de ser el único que folla el día de su graduación – M… Más… - Ciel retiró sus manos y comenzó a succionar todo el pene con su pequeña boca, ahogándose un poco al principio, pero le gustaba esa situación, ese sabor, comienza a hacerlo más rápidamente mientras Sebastián tomando sus cabellos, lo ayudara a marcar un ritmo rápido y constante – No… No más… - Pidió Sebastián.

Ciel al escucharlo se detuvo, al sacar el miembro del mayor de su boca tosió un poco, estaba algo ahogado, Sebastián lo toma con delicadeza del brazo, ayudándolo a incorporarse para luego acostarlo en la gran cama, posicionándose sobre el, besándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo y metiendo su mano por debajo del pantalón.

-Ahh… - Ciel abrazaba a Sebastián con un sólo brazo, mientras que con su otro antebrazo cubría sus ojos, aquello era vergonzoso para el aún inexperto niño – No… No me mires… - Pide, ante esto, Sebastián quita su antebrazo y lo observa a los ojos, diciendo lo más sutilmente posible.

-No te cubras… Quiero ver tú rostro entregado a mí completamente, quiero que me veas cuando te hago el amor… - Terminó fundiéndose en un intenso beso, que fue roto por un ahogado gemido del menor al sentir nuevamente la mano de Sebastián bajar a desabrochar sus pantaloncillos y sacar su pequeño miembro para masturbarlo y besar su cuello.

-¡¡Ahh!! – Ciel gemía ya sin razón, no le importaba que lo descubrieran, Sebastián quitó aquellos pantaloncillos, sin duda ya estorbaban, quitando sus zapatos y bajando la ropa interior.

-Ahora debo devolverte el favor, mí pequeño… - Susurra sensualmente para bajar y lamer su pequeña entrada, metiendo su lengua en esta como si de su miembro se tratase, Ciel perdía el control y termina corriéndose, manchándolos a los dos.

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos, se sentía avergonzado de aquello, sonrojaba y jadeaba pesadamente, Sebastián comenzó a lamer de su abdomen las manchas de semen, Ciel deja de cubrirse un poco para mirarlo, así, conectando su mirada con la de Sebastián, aquello le hizo comprender que todo estaba bien y que era completamente normal, para volver a estimular con su ágil y experta boca, el miembro del niño.

Volvió a aferrarse a las sábanas cuando sentía esa lengua excitándolo, notó también como Sebastián metió en el uno y luego dos dedos, entraron fácilmente, aquello lo sorprendió y lo hizo notar que estaba listo.

-Se… Sebastián… - Musitó con algo de nerviosismo el niño mientras notaba el orgulloso pene de su compañero acercándose a el, aun tenía algo de miedo desde la primera vez, el dolor fue intenso y hasta lloró.

-Jamás… Te lastimaría… - Susurró el mayor a su oído al tiempo que le da un beso y penetra en este, distrayendo así el dolor del comienzo al intercambio de saliva que tanto le excitaba, cuando nota que ya estaba algo mejor, se separa de el para mirarlo fijamente, este no gemía, jadeaba pesadamente mientras con sus ojos llorosos lo observaba también con vergüenza.

-No… No me mires más… - Rogó entre jadeos, comenzando a gemir y aferrándose a Sebastián, al cabo de un rato sentía su entrada contraerse, aquella era señal de – Ah… Ah… Se… Bastián! Me co… Rre… Ré… - Gime mientras sentía la velocidad aumentar más y más.

-Sólo… Un poco más… - Susurra suavemente para comenzar a besar el cuello del niño, llegando así al clímax de la situación, corriéndose dentro del menor.

Permanecieron recostados por un largo rato, abrazados y con los ojos cerrados… Ciel decide romper el silencio al ser consciente nuevamente de que aquellas eran sus últimas horas juntos.

-Perdóname… - Susurra Ciel rompiendo en lágrimas y abrazándolo con más fuerza – Esto fue mí culpa… Dejé transcurrir tanto tiempo… Antes de confesarte lo que sentía… Esa tarde… Esa tarde en el balcón lloraba porque… Escuché como esa perra gemía tú nombre…

-Eras tú el dueño de esos pasos en esa tarde ¿no? Eras tu el que escuché correr…

-Si… Justo ahí creí darme cuenta de lo que sentía, y quería decírtelo, pero… En ese instante tu…

-No sigas… Nada más te torturas…

-Perdóname…

-No digas tonterías, el único que puede pedir perdón soy yo… - Besa su frente – Yo… No quise lastimarte ni robar tú hombría, tú voz desde ese día sonó tan débil, tan fina, tú mirada cambió de un semblante tosco e inmutable, a uno de inseguridad y nerviosismo hacia dónde fueras… Tú caminar, tú vocabulario… Te volví más…

-Domestico – Completa Ciel con aquella palabra tan fría y cruel – Manso, domable, temeroso… Me volví un cobarde… Pero… Aún así te amo… - Toma su rostro para sellar esa noche con un beso… Un beso eterno…

A la mañana siguiente Ciel observaba desde el balcón cómo se iban todos los recién graduados, sus maletas, sus autos de último modelo y seguramente entre esa multitud estaría Sebastián… El que nada más anoche estuvo tan cerca de el… El que fue dueño de el…

Cuando ya no quedaban autos, comprendió que se habían marchado todos, no pudo evitar soltar débiles y tristes lagrimas que caían desde el séptimo piso y se desintegraban antes de tocar el suelo…

-Te esperaré… - Escuchó una voz detrás de el, era inconfundible, esos suaves pasos eran los de su amante.

-¡¿Sebastián?! Y… ¿Y tus maletas?

-Rechacé la beca en Harvard, me ofrecí para ser profesor de primaría… Cuando pases a secundaria, me ofreceré para ser profesor de secundaria… No me rechazaron porque fui el mejor de la generación 2009, y así continuaré siendo profesor… Hasta que tu también te gradúes… - Ciel corre hasta el, abrazándolo y aferrándose a el con desesperación, llorando como una niña.

-Creí que te perdería ¡Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver! – Exclama sin soltarlo un momento, el mayor sonríe acaricia su cabello…

Si, aquella noche no fue una despedida, cuando el menor dormía, no pudo evitar el pensar qué haría ahora sin el por tantos años, si lo esperaba, tendrían que ser cinco años sin el… En cambio si había otra solución… Sería profesor de primaria y luego de secundaria con varios objetivos, entre ellos:  
_  
Seguir lanzándole ahora garrotes por la ventana a Lau…_

**The Koroshi Death's End**

* * *

**The Koroshi Death's End**

**Notas finales: **

_Espero les haya gustado el final feliz!!  
Veamos si les gustara el triste!!  
xDD Cuidense y por favor dejen muchos muchos reviews!!!! __Y tirense al pozo de la desesperación con el capi 41 del manga!!!  
_


	11. Quizás no sea el final

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, lemon, violación, shota, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Aquí les va el final triste, o como prefiero llamarlo yo "Final realista"_

_Ojala les guste y ya saben que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos! Gracias!  
_

* * *

**Quizás no sea el final**

Habían terminado los exámenes finales, pero tenían que seguir asistiendo a clases, estaba aburrido, no tenían clases y sus compañeros se entretenían, incluso Elizabeth, pero el permanecía en su banco dibujando…

Era un dibujo de Kuroshitsuji, aquellos personajes principales lo identificaban, dibujó al conde sentado en un sofá, mientras el mayordomo estaba de pie tras de el, con sus ojos iluminados así como los demonios, sus alas negras extendidas, apunto de abrazar al conde…

-Que bien dibujas – Lo interrumpe Elizabeth - ¿Ellos no son los personajes de Mayordomo negro?

-S… Si… - Tartamudea.

-Ven, Ciel – Lo toma de la mano para que se una al juego, Ciel no quería pero, no tenía más opción…

Mientras tanto Sebastián permanecía en su cama mirando a Grell entusiasmado con su laptop.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó aburrido como siempre.

-Busco el tráiler de la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji

-Aún no sale – Responde aburrido - ¿Al fin te aburriste de leer Fics de amor-gay?

-¡No es "Amor-gay"! – Reclama con pucheritos - ¡Es amor-yaoi!

-La misma weá – Agrega mirando hacia la ventana.

-Que lástima, Sebas-chan, el mocoso se enojó contigo y no lo has vuelto a ver desde el cambio de cuartos ¿No es así? Pasado mañana nos graduamos y no lo volverás a ver…

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada – Miente - Sólo se sentía intimidado compartiendo cuarto conmigo.

-Pero parecían tan amigos cuando iban a mí cuarto a burlarse de mí… Te gustaba ese mocoso ¿Verdad? – Sebastián mira hacía otro lado – Comprendo… Se te notaba mucho… Seguramente le dijiste al mocoso lo que sentías y le dio homofobia y escapó, como todos.

-Algo así… - Susurra.

-Pero yo no soy así – Dice poniéndose de pie con sus típicas sonrisas picaronas – Dime que si y nos iremos juntos hasta la universidad – Continua caminando hacia la cama de Sebastián, pero detiene su camino con un golpe.

-No, gracias.

Seguía encerrado en su cuarto, los videojuegos lo tenían exhausto, ya los había dado vuelta todos, y se había cansado de ver el final de Kuroshitsuji, le daba pena y ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Camina unos minutos por la academia, sin dirigirse ningún momento a la azotea, ve los carteles pegados por todos lados:

_"Graduación día viernes trece de diciembre ¡Asiste y acompaña a tus amigos de último grado!"_

_-_Mis amigos… De último grado… - Baja la mirada y continúa caminando.

Los pasillos eran extensos y la soledad infinita… Un nudo asqueroso se amarraba fuertemente a su garganta… Al recordar primero que nada… Una mentira… Una violación… Mintió… Dijo que el se entregó… Finalmente se enteró de aquello.

Llevó a la muchacha donde ellos siempre estaban solos… Al balcón… No entendía por qué le afectaba, era un balcón, pero… En ese lugar ellos… Siempre habían hablado tan tranquilamente… Odiaba a Sophie, odiaba a Sebastián…

El día había llegado, estaba extrañamente soleado para ser invierno, no había nieve y el mar lucía hermoso… Todos se estaban preparando para la ceremonia de graduación, entre ellos… Sebastián…

Sentía esa punzaba en su pecho al hacerse la idea de que no lo volvería a ver… Aún tenía dolor por lo que le había hecho, no era dolor físico… Ya no había… Ahora era psicológico, muchas veces puede llegar a ser peor ese dolor, ya que el físico al cabo de unos días los moretones se borran, la sangre deja de correr y el malestar pasa… Pero el psicológico… Seguía allí… En su pecho… Atormentándolo…

Había caído la noche, Sebastián estaba en el escenario con el típico uniforme, gorro y diploma de recién graduado, sus compañeros y padres aplaudían la espectacular escena, se hallaba junto a todos sus compañeros de último grado… Todos muy ordenados y bien arreglados, todos con sonrisas implacables y emoción al partir, excepto el…

El se iría con ese dolor y ese cargo de consciencia, de no haber sido por su rudeza, tal vez entre el público presente, estaría Ciel observándolo también, sonriendo, aplaudiendo para luego bajar y darle un abrazo de despedida, pero no… Estaba solo… No tenía padres… No tenía familia… Sólo tenía su reputación y su dinero para hacerle compañía… Esperando a alguien que lo felicitara al bajar del escenario… No había nada…

Desde el día del baile, no había vuelto a ver a Ciel, y tampoco había vuelto al balcón, sintió ese odio y ese dolor en su mirada al marcharse con esa mocosa infernal, seguramente aún lo odiaba y jamás lo iba a perdonar…

Bajaba las escaleras como lo habían ensayado, junto a sus compañeros. Buscaba por entre la numerosa multitud al muchacho, quería verlo, necesitaba encontrarlo, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte… La respuesta era simple…

No estaba…

Pudo comprender de inmediato qué era lo que pasaba… Era el destino, le estaba haciendo pagar por el error que había cometido.

-¡Sebas-chan! ¡Supe que te dieron una beca en la universidad de Harvard! ¡Te felicito! – Lo abraza amistosamente, Sebastián sólo emite una ligera y triste sonrisa.

-Gracias, Grell – Agradece y se va, camina hacia la azotea, para mirar por última vez el lugar y despedirse de ella, después de todo, la hermosa piscina, las palmeras y la luna llena siempre fueron los únicos testigos de cómo Sebastián y Ciel se fueron confundiendo y enamorando lentamente, una historia que probablemente no tendría un final feliz.

Una pequeña silueta se pudo distinguir, cubría el reflejo de la luna en el mar, estaba inusualmente despejado para ser una tarde de invierno, se acerca, tal vez era Sophie quien lo esperaba.

Pero esos cabellos grisáceos eran inconfundibles, aquella persona era…

Se quedó plasmado ante la hermosa silueta que al parecer aún no notaba la presencia del otro observándolo, por ello, continuaba mirando con melancolía el mar que tantas veces lo había visto llorar, la luna, las palmeras y la piscina… Lugares clave de sus acontecimientos importantes en ese año…

No sabía si acercarse o retroceder para no causarle daño ni asustarlo, no había que ser muy inteligente para notar el por qué de no haberlo vuelto a ver, el se escapaba, seguramente de rabia, miedo, cualquier motivo era justificable para aquel hecho.

-Ciel… - Pronuncia en voz baja, el pequeño muchacho la escuchó, cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y notó haber sido descubierto, no creyó que en su graduación iría al balcón.

-Aquí no está Sophie, abajo debe haber gente esperando al famoso último heredero de los Michaelis – Responde seco, frío y sin voltear a mirarle, sabía que sí lo hacía caería nuevamente ante esa perfecta mirada.

Comenzó a temblar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza, no quería estar en esa situación, no lo deseaba, por lo tanto, volteó para irse sin siquiera dar el último adiós al dueño de sus miedos y de sus sentimientos.

En ese entonces, el era un niño todavía, aunque técnicamente lo seguía siendo, pero desde ese momento, jamás se volvió a sentir como uno.

Quería correr y escapar de allí, pero no quería quedar nuevamente tan vulnerable a los ojos de Sebastián, por lo cual voltea tranquilamente y pasa por su lado, mientras el más alto se encontraba tieso, con los puños apretados e intentando aguantarse, pero…

Ocurrió lo que ambos deseaban que no pasase, Ciel estaba a punto de llegar hacia las escaleras, donde ya se encontraba "seguro" de que no sería retenido, pero el brazo de Sebastián lo toma con fuerza, lastimándolo.

Voltea con algo de miedo y nerviosismo que intentó no demostrar, lo miró con odio e intentó zafarse de la fuerte mano que lo aprisionaba, como esa vez… Que con sólo una mano de el, pudo mantener amarradas las dos de Ciel, le hizo recordar lo fuerte que era, que el por mucho que gritara y rogara, no sería capaz de salvarse otra vez…

-¡Suéltame! – Exclamó en tono de orden, intentó forcejear nuevamente, pero no resultó, su semblante fuerte poderoso cambió por uno de miedo y nerviosismo - ¡Déjame ir! – Rogó esta vez mientras lágrimas se colaban de sus ojos.

Con su mano derecha tomaba el brazo de Sebastián para intentar transmitirle dolor y lo soltara, pero era inútil, se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza gacha y su brazo izquierdo aún aprisionado por el mayor.

-Ciel… - Vuelve a pronunciar soltándolo y agachándose frente a el – Perdóname, yo… No me di cuenta cuando ya te había tomado el brazo, Ciel… No… No llores, por favor, no me perdonaré si te hago daño otra vez.

-Aléjate de mí… - Susurra entre sollozos y voz quebrada, pero Sebastián no se iba – Ya te lo dije… ¡Aléjate de mí! – Grita poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo, esta vez no es detenido.

Sale del campus y cruza las calles corriendo, no se fija si el semáforo está en rojo o en verde, corre hasta llegar a la playa y se deja caer sobre la fría arena de invierno, cubre sus ojos mientras jadeaba pesadamente, no podía creer que volvía a sentir tan fuertemente ese miedo aquel que destruyó su inocencia.

-No, no lloraré, es lo que me ha pasado estos últimos ocho meses… - Susurra mientras retenía ese doloroso nudo.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre la arena fría, eran ya las tres de la madrugada, una muy mala idea.

El uniforme de Destiny Academy no era muy buen acompañante por las noches, aquellos que gozaban de robar y abusar de los demás, al ver ese prestigioso uniforme sinónimo a dinero, por lo que su sueño se ve devastadoramente interrumpido por algo frío en su cuello.

-¿Acaso tú anillo es de diamante azul? – Pregunta quien sostenía el cuchillo, Ciel despierta exaltado mientras miraba con rabia a sus opresores.

-Creo que ya veo lo que ustedes quieren, bueno, si lo quieren… Se lo daré, pero no durará mucho en su poder, ya que como hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, los hundiré en la cárcel – Responde fríamente.

-Eso sólo pasaría sí te dejamos libre para que nos delates.

Ciel se hecha un poco hacia atrás al notar lo que ocurría, estaba solo, era un niño.

-Que buen regalo de cumpleaños… - Susurró al ver la hora en el reloj grande de la cuidad y notar que eran las tres de la madrugada, si, ya era catorce de diciembre, y ese era su cumpleaños.

-¿Así que cumpleaños? – Insinúa uno de ellos que pone nuevamente el cuchillo en su cuello, mientras el otro tomaba sus brazos por detrás.

-Sí quieren el anillo y mi iphone, llévenselo - Dice sin una pisca de miedo o nerviosismo en sus ojos – Pero saben que sí se meten con un Phantomhive, las pagaran muy caro – Sonríe triunfal.

La playa estaba vacía y uno de ellos de abalanza sobre el, toda esa tranquilidad y autonomía que hasta el momento había mantenido, se estaban yendo junto con su dignidad y su hombría una vez más.

No gritaba, no, no gritaría, estaba en la playa y no quería que nadie lo viera en esa humillante situación, aguantaría pero luego se vengaría, en ese momento vino la duda:

¿Por qué no se vengó de Sebastián? ¿Por qué no le dijo a su padre que el heredero único de los Michaelis lo había violado? ¿Por qué cuidaba de el, de su reputación?

Fue ahí cuando soltó un grito por culpa de los recuerdos y del miedo.

Escuchó un grito agudo lleno de pánico, similar al que escuchó "Esa noche" Buscaba a Ciel desde hace ya varias horas sin éxito, lo necesitaba, necesitaba pedirle perdón, con esperanza corrió en dirección de aquel grito en la playa.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Sebastián.

Su presencia era tan alta, imponente y potente, que lo dudaron en salir corriendo para dejar al descubierto aquel bello y frágil cuerpo solitario sobre la arena.

-¡Ciel! – Exclama tomándolo entre sus brazos, no tenía ninguna herida, pero a la presencia de su iphone y su anillo de diamante, notó que no era un asalto - ¿Estás bien?

-No necesito tú ayuda – Aseguró poniéndose de pie – Hubiera podido quitármelos de encima yo solo – Comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla de la playa.

-Espera, Ciel – Se acerca y lo detiene – Necesito que me perdones, sé que me odias, pero no me volverás a ver jamás en tú vida, esta es la última vez, en el campus continua la fiesta de graduación y… Yo me voy a Harvard… A otro estado… Lejos de New York – El muchacho cambió su rostro enfurecido y nervioso por uno de tristeza y paz.

-Entonces adiós, si tanto te preocupa, bueno, te perdono – Le dio la espalda y continúo caminando.

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no fue sincero!

-Si lo fue – Responde aún dándole la espalda, alejándose de el.

El agua de las olas mojaba sus pies desnudos mientras continuaba su caminata rápida con el único afán de alejarse de Sebastián, pero es detenido y volteado nuevamente, antes de cualquier razón, sus labios eran acorralados por los del mayor.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, dejó caer su iphone al suelo y abrazó reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de Sebastián, apegando su cuerpo al de el, jugando con sus labios, dejando que este recorriera su boca con su lengua, son las mejillas completamente ruborizadas y una desesperación desenfrenada que contuvo durante ocho meses e incluso más, se entregó al momento por completo, mientras los brazos de Sebastián apegaban más sus cuerpos, era el momento perfecto, aunque cuando lo pensaba ¿Qué diría o haría cuando el beso se rompiera? No, no quería pensarlo y por eso mismo no se separaba de el.

Debido a lo agitado del beso, ambos necesitaron de aire, separándose abruptamente.

Ciel necesitó de algunos segundos para volver a sí y abrir los ojos, ruborizándose aún más y volteando, recogió su iphone, pero ya se había mojado.

-Rayos – Dijo tratando de evadir el tema – Por tú culpa me he quedado sin iphone – Voltea para verlo – Regresaré a la academia ¿Contento? – Camina hacia la academia pasando por su lado, sin siquiera rozarlo, lo ignoró completamente, tal vez… Eso sería lo mejor.

Continuó caminando y no se negó a que Sebastián le siguiera todo el camino, fingió no importarle, pero en realidad se sentía más tranquilo sí lo tenía cerca, el podría ayudarlo si algo malo le pasaba, pero… ¿Cómo ahora se sentía más seguro junto a la persona que robó su seguridad?

En ese momento, entrando a la academia, es detenido nuevamente.

-Ciel… - Llama Sebastián, el muchacho se detiene resignado, si no lo hacía, Sebastián le detendría de todas maneras – Lo del dvd de Kuroshitsuji era mentira ¿Verdad? No llorabas por eso esa tarde… ¿Por qué llorabas?

-¿Qué te importa? – Inquiere alejándose, pero es detenido nuevamente por las mismas palabras.

-Ciel… Quería pedirte perdón, sé que… Que la embarré, pero no pude evitarlo, te deseaba tanto… Entonces…

-¿Entonces por qué mentiste? ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclama alterado, volteando para quedarse frente a su victimario, desafiándolo con la mirada – Le dijiste a Sophie que fui yo quien se lanzó… Y como si fuera poco ¡La llevaste a la azotea! ¡Al balcón!

-¿Te hirió vernos allí?

-¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Esa zona era de los dos!! ¡¡Sólo entre tu y yo!! – Grita saliendo de sus cabales – Me reemplazaste por esa guarra apenas me sentí mejor para marcharme de tú cuarto, en vez de buscarme y pedirme perdón, me dejaste solo.

-Te iba a esperar al balcón todas las noches… Pero…

-¡¡Pero de todos modos como no llegaba, llevaste a la guarra ¿No?!!

-Ciel… Yo…

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡Mira en lo que me convertiste! ¡Soy una muñeca de porcelana! ¡Ya no soy un hombre! – Lo toma del traje y comienza a sacudirlo - ¡Mira lo que soy ahora! ¡Maldito!

-Perdóname – Susurra bajando la mirada – Siempre quise decírtelo, perdóname… Sólo necesito eso para irme de esta academia sin cargos de consciencia, sin remordimientos, sin penas… Sólo eso necesito para… Irme lleno…

Aquello le hizo recordar que esa era la última noche que vería a Sebastián, que no podría ir jamás al balcón y encontrarse con el, jamás…

Baja su mirada y aprieta sus puños, pequeñas gotas de agua que descendieron al suelo le hicieron enterarse de que el niño lloraba, el cabello cubría sus hermosos ojos tan similares al diamante azul que su dedo poseía, aquello era… El adiós.

-Te perdono – Susurró tratando de que su voz no se notara débil ni quebrada, le da la espalda - ¿Eso querías? Te perdono, de verdad… - Aprieta aún más sus puños y muerde sus labios – Que tengas un buen viaje mañana hacia Harvard… - Comienza su caminata lenta e indecisa hasta el ascensor, debía volver a su cuarto antes de volverse loco y caer en la desesperación de tener que voltear a abrazarlo.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, solo nuevamente, espera a llegar a su piso y salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, cerrarla y dejarse caer tras esta, abrazando sus piernas y casi sin entender, temblando descontroladamente mientras los sollozos no se acallaban, despertaron nuevamente todos sus miedos e inseguridades al tener a Sebastián cerca, sintió nuevamente sus labios, como aquella noche.

Unos pasos en el pasillo lo hicieron ponerse aun más nervioso, cuando sintió a alguien golpeando su puerta, saltó del susto que provocó eso y quedó pasmado frente a esta.

-¿Quién… Quién es? – Pregunta con la esperanza ciega de que sea Elizabeth o cualquier otro.

-Soy yo, tenemos que hablar, abre la puerta – Exclama Sebastián mientras seguía golpeándola.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Ya te dije que te perdonaba! ¡Déjame en paz! – Se tira a su cama abrazando su almohada mientras seguía escuchando al hombre.

-¡Ábreme ahora, Ciel! ¡Aún tenemos que hablar! ¡Es la última oportunidad!

-¡¡Cállate!! – Gritaba poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza, apretándola.

-¡¡Para de hacerte el traumado!! ¡¡Yo sé que lo disfrutaste y que incluso te gustaría repetirlo!!

Ciel queda atónito, mira hacia la puerta con odio y repulsión.

Sebastián estaba terrible, sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para terminar bien su relación con el chico Phantomhive, por eso mismo, no media sus palabras y lo hirientes que podrían llegar a ser.

-¡¡Maldito!! – Grita - ¡¡Yo te amaba!! ¡¡Yo iba a decírtelo esa misma noche!! ¡¡Pero tu un psicópata pervertido, te aprovechaste de lo que sentía, seguramente tu ya lo sabías desde antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta!! ¡¡Te aprovechaste!! ¡¡Pero jamás, jamás te perdonaré!! ¡¡No entiendo cómo es que me pides perdón si ni siquiera estás arrepentido!!

-¡¡¿Así que no me abrirás la puerta, eh?!! – Comienza a sentir como la puerta es forcejeada, pateada con fuerzas, abraza su almohada en la cama mirando con pánico como esta se movía con cada golpe, hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

Su sola presencia en ese momento no era grata, se hallaba nuevamente, como aquella noche, acostado en su cama abrazando algo, antes el dvd de Kuroshitsuji, ahora la almohada, mirando con terror a Sebastián, temblando y comenzando a llorar, aún así no cesó su caminata hacia el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba sobre la cama, aquella imagen era tan… Erótica, pero no, no podía imaginarlo de nuevo de esa manera, ya había abusado una vez de el, eso no se repetiría.

-Sal de aquí – Pidió – Por… Por favor… Hoy… Hoy es mí… - Antes de que pudiera terminar, ya estaba sobre el.

Nuevamente el instinto carnal de Sebastián estaba ganando, esos ruegos, esas lágrimas y la forma en que este temblaba en un rincón de la cama, lo excitaba, claro, parecía una pequeña dama indefensa.

Lo toma de los hombros y lo acuesta a lo largo de la cama, Ciel intenta no soltar la almohada que era como su "Escudo" Pero Sebastián se la arrebata, tirándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Pensó en gritar por ayuda, pero sabía que no sería escuchado, todos estaban en la fiesta de graduación en ese momento, la música estaba muy fuerte y no había nadie en los cuartos, menos en el pasillo de los cuartos privados.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con sus brazos sostenía su propio cuerpo, aquello le pareció extraño, no se vio en la necesidad de sostener el cuerpo de Ciel, estaba quieto, estático, resignado y esperando que todo terminara.

Continua besando su cuello cuando escucha los jadeos y sollozos del niño, se levanta un poco mas y lo ve con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llorando silenciosamente mientras las lágrimas corrían, se mordía los labios y temblaba bajo ese gran cuerpo que, no obstante, ya no hacía movimiento alguno.

_-¿Por qué… No se defiende…? _– Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras observaba cómo el pequeño cerraba sus ojos con una expresión lastimera, preparándose para lo que venía.

Dirigió su mirada desconcertado por todo el cuarto, como buscando una respuesta a su culpa y dudas, cuando en el calendario que estaba colgado a su derecha en la pared junto a la cama, estaba marcado el catorce de diciembre como "Mí cumpleaños".

Nuevamente mira al indefenso pequeño debajo de el, aún con los ojos cerrados y temblando, se pone de pie descolocado y mira el cuerpo que abría al fin sus ojos, como este le daba la espalda y salía del cuarto.

Se sienta en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, estaba en el suelo, por el pasillo se escuchaban esos pasos alejándose, para siempre… Después de eso… No volvería, no otra vez.

Era triste que la despedida fuera de esa forma… Pero realmente no podría ser de otra… Sí hubiera sido capaz de perdonar… Seguramente aún tendría miedo de acercarse y abrazarlo… Porque nada… Nada nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Mientras caminaba, observaba con asco e indignación sus sucias manos, si, al fin ahora comprendía lo que sucedía, las consecuencias de sus actos, recién ahora se percató del sufrimiento que le proporcionó, esos ojos hundidos en lágrimas, un cuerpo dominado por el miedo y la resignación, rogó una vez el ser abandonado, pero al no ser escuchado, se dejó caer, víctima de la tristeza, víctima de su debilidad y de la confianza estúpida que alguna vez le dio a Sebastián.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron la pálida piel del recién graduado, cayendo sobre sus manos que seguía mirando con indignación y rabia.

Ahora sí… Se arrepentía de sus estúpidos actos… No se sentía digno de ser becado en una universidad como Harvard… No lo merecía… A pesar de tener excelentes calificaciones, era un animal estúpido y sin autocontrol… Si lo hizo con un niño de doce años… ¿Qué decía que no lo haría con alguien más…? Tenía miedo de sí mismo y de las reacciones que su cuerpo pudiera tener…

Así le dio una última visita al balcón, después de eso, nunca más volvería por el, aunque tenía planeado eso, volver a buscarlo, buscar su perdón, pero… No… No lo haría… No lo vería nunca… Nunca más…

No después de ese final…

* * *

**The Koroshi Death's End**

**Notas finales: **

_El ultimo review!!_

_Adios!  
_


	12. ¡Inesperado!

**Notas capítulo:**

__

Bueno, aquí un episodio extra a pedido de muchas lectoras mías que habían quedado con "gusto a poco" en este fic

espero les agrade, ahora que ando "inspirada" lo confeccioné

Adiós y gracias

* * *

**¡Inesperado!**

Las clases habían retornado a su normalidad en Academy Destiny, Ciel había pasado a último año de primaria y, había tomado asiento el primer día de clases con Elizabeth, la niña gótica que desde siempre le había buscado inocentemente.

Lo cómico en ocasiones era pensar qué diría la chica sí supiera que él ha estado ya incontables veces compartiendo la intimidad con otro hombre, seguramente no lo buscaría más. Pero ese era un rumor que no podía saberse en la academia, sino, le arruinarían a Sebastián su pequeño permiso por excelencia académica de poder hacer clases en la academia mientras "espera" para poder entrar a Harvard, la universidad que le había llamado en varias ocasiones para incluirlo allí, más, aún así el rechazaba las ofertas para cumplir su promesa con Ciel.

Después de extensas conversaciones con el decano de Destiny Academy, Sebastián logra que le entreguen la jefatura del curso de Ciel, pero él niño no podía saber eso, sí lo sabía, lo más seguro es que lo matara y odiara por el resto de la eternidad.

Gilbert, un pequeño niño compañero de Ciel se dedicaba a tirar avioncitos de papel por el salón, el profesor jefe se demoraba demasiado en llegar y bueno, los niños de la edad de Ciel suelen ser aún inmaduros, al contrario de él, que miraba por la ventana y pensaba en qué locuras le prepararía Sebastián para celebrar el primer día de clases, pero, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a sus compañeros un gemido en coro de preocupación, eso le hizo voltear y notó como, su Sebastián tenía en la mano un avioncito de papel que había lanzado Gilbert, que por terrible destino y mala suerte, había ido a parar a la frente del mismo, quien, rompió el avión en un gesto para intimidarlos y miró seriamente a toda la clase, mientras Ciel, articulaba lo que veía completamente pálido y con los ojos cuadrados, Elizabeth por tanto permanecía atenta a lo que ocurría en el salón.

- ¿Quién lanzó ese avión de papel? – Todos, como buenos cómplices, permanecieron el silencio un buen rato, hasta que Gilbert se atrevió a alzar la mano.

- F—Fui yo—Profesor…

- Sebastián – Completó – Sebastián Michaelis, su nuevo profesor jefe de este año.

Ciel se sentía morir, ya se las vería con él cuando terminara la clase y estuvieran solos.

El timbre alertó a los alumnos que salieron corriendo del salón, la primera impresión sobre este nuevo profesor no había sido del todo acogedora. Sebastián, profesionalmente, se sentó en el pupitre del profesor y comenzó a revisar el libro de clases, con esos anteojos que lo hacían lucir tan irresistiblemente sensual ¡Maldita sea! Ciel ladeó la cabeza rápidamente mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el maletín y Elizabeth le esperaba.

- ¿Iremos a comer juntos, Ciel? – Musitó la pequeña muchacha ya con sus cosas listas – Ya todos se fueron, no habrán mesas para nosotros.

- Ve tú, Lizzy – Se había acostumbrado a llamarla – Yo debo discutir sobre un tema con el profesor nuevo… - Elizabeth sonrió y asintió, sí había algo bueno en ella es que no era preguntona ni entrometida, así que simplemente se fue, Ciel avanzó y cerró la puerta de lado a lado, una vez cerrada, Sebastián ocultaba su burlesca sonrisa, sabía cómo reaccionaría - ¡¿Cómo-? – Fue interrumpido.

- Pupilo Phantomhive – Alzó el rostro con un gesto serio y profesional - ¿Es esa la manera correcta de dirigirse a un profesor?

- ¡No me vengas con estupideces, Sebastián! – Acercándose, posó las manos rudamente sobre su mesa - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar la jefatura de mi curso?

- ¿Acaso no puedo? El director me lo ofreció y yo no soy quien para negarme.

- ¡No mientas! Hay más de cien cursos en esta academia ¡Y justo tenías que tomar este!

- Es el destino – Sonríe – ¿No lo dice la academia? Destiny Academy… Academia del destino – Sonríe luego de su profesional traducción y tomó al muchacho por la cintura, acercándolo a sus labios – El destino de esta academia nos quiere juntitos… ¿Qué sería de un Michaelis sí no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo? – Ciel estaba completamente rojo y con el seño fruncido, intentando apartarse.

- Cállate, tú y tus súper-frases apestan.

- Tan frío, mi Ciel… - Besó su cuello - ¿Y anoche en la cama? Eras todo lo contrario.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Alguien puede oír!

- Están todos almorzando… Vamos… Ciel…

Luego de dos horas, ahí estaba sentado, no había tenido tiempo para almorzar luego de que Sebastián lo raptara a los cuartos privados, escuchaba la clase algo cansado mientras Sebastián, entre que hablaba y hablaba, dirigía miradas de burla al muchacho que sólo lograba irritarse aún más.

Y por la noche, nada peor que una súper llegada roja con moto cierra de Grell.

- ¡Sebas-chan~! – Corría hacia él, dejando de lado su Death Scythe y cayó sobre el mismo, Ciel observó la escena más irritado aún – No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo jodidamente sensual que te ves en modo tutor, Sebas-chan~

- ¿Podrías salirte de encima, por favor? – Siempre tan educado.

- N-o~

- No me dejas otra alternativa – Suspira y lo saca a la fuerza, Grell comienza a lloriquear.

- ¡Eres siempre tan cruel! – Ahí en el suelo, Ciel sonríe ligeramente.

- ¿Sabes? – Musitó Sebastián a su compañero de cuarto – Entiendo que estés en la pubertad y todo eso, pero… Pero a veces es desagradable limpiar casi todos los días porque se te ocurre comenzar a masturbarte mientras lees esos fics de amor-gay.

- ¡Que no es "amor-gay"! ¡Es amor-yaoi! – Sebastián suspira.

- Es lo mismo, sólo que uno está en español y el otro en japonés – Dice Ciel, Grell suspira.

- Bueno, eso es cierto – Tomándose el mentón – ¿Pero sabes algo, Sebas-chan? – Camina hacia él de manera insinuante – Dejaré de leer historias en esa página cuando ya no necesite masturbarme… - Le abraza – ¡Y eso será cuando llegue mi príncipe a rescatarme de esta cruel virginidad que me agobia! – Dramático, Sebastián ríe de lado, soltándose y caminando hacia Ciel.

- Y creo que esa virginidad te agobiará por un buen tiempo ¿Eh? – Dice divertido – Nos vemos en los cuartos – Dice yéndose con Ciel.

Caminaban en el pasillo de los cuartos privados, Ciel reía, no podía evitarlo, las escenas con ese rojo personaje siempre le sacaban de su extrema seriedad. Sebastián le miraba con una sonrisa en todo momento, una vez que entraron al cuarto, Sebastián abrazó por la espalda a Ciel y le besó en la mejilla, comenzando a quitarle la ropa, Ciel volteó a mirarle con ese sonrojo tan característico de él. Cuando ya sólo faltaba la ropa interior, Sebastián avanzó hacia su _closet _y sacó su pijama, colocándosela.

Ciel pareció decepcionado, bajó la mirada nada más y se dejó terminar de vestir.

- Es hora de dormir… Mañana debes levantarte temprano para ir a clases – Dijo ya al último botón, abriendo la cama para que Ciel entrara y le tapó, acobijándole dulcemente – Duerme bien… ¿Sí? – Ciel le miraba con un deje de tristeza y asintió.

- Nos vemos mañana en clases supongo… Ten buenas noches tú también… - Sebastián sonrió y le dio un suave, pero apasionado beso, le acarició los cabellos por última vez y apagó la luz, saliendo del cuarto.

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! – Dice el de la moto cierra, con la _laptop_ en las piernas, viendo _doujinshis yaoi_.

- Claro – Dice burlesco, este – Rescataba a mi Ciel de esa "agobiadora virginidad" – Mirándole con recelo, Grell gruñe.

- ¡Injusto! ¡Injusto! – Haciendo pucheritos - ¡Mira, Sebas-chan! – Voltea la _laptop_ y le enseña una imagen de un _doujinshi_ – ¡Algún día debemos hacer esta posición tú y yo! – Sebastián suspira molesto.

- Tú lo has dicho, Grell… "Algún día".

Sonrió y se puso junto a la ventana, prendiendo su cigarrillo, ahí estaban como siempre Lau y su hermana Ranmao tirando abajo, con malicia tiró la colilla.

- _Uh… Qué raro… No cayó sobre su cabeza _– Pensó y volvió a sonreír.

Cerró la ventana, mientras Grell saturaba el _wifi_ de la academia descargando _yaoi, _volteó y se acomodó en su cama, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, pensar en su Ciel le hacía feliz, sin duda lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, sólo amor podía ser si había rechazado numerosas ofertas de prestigiosas universidades sólo para quedarse con él, siendo que antes de conocerlo, lo único que importaba realmente era su futuro, pero estar con su pequeño novio le hacía feliz, hace poco le había prometido preparar una cena sólo para él, cerró los ojos, mañana sería un nuevo día para torturarlo y burlarse de él en clases, seguramente lo usaría y le haría las preguntas más difíciles de la materia, total, luego se lo podía compensar con amor…

Ciel por su lado se contenía en ir a buscar a Sebastián abrazando la almohada, pensando en el por qué no había querido acostarse con él y se fue, pero debía ser paciente, Sebastián no mentía, él jamás mentía. Se puso de pie y se asomó, viendo el mar, sus ojos brillaban siendo reflejados en el mismo color del agua salada.

La duda lo seguía abrumando ¿Acaso Sebastián ya no lo amaba? Moriría sí es que esa era la razón, no se atrevía a asumir que quizás Sebastián comenzaba a mirar a otras o a otros… Como a aquella chica, Sophie…

Torturado por sus dolorosos pensamientos se puso rápidamente la bata y las pantuflas, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la azotea de la academia, a esa "zona secreta" donde ambos siempre se reunían, se apoyó en la baranda divisando triste el mar, bajó la mirada hacia la calle y veía pasar los autos deportivos de los millonarios del sector, tenía tanto… Tenía todo, pero se sentía vacío cuando creía que su Sebastián ya no lo quería, cuando la duda invadía su corazón, cuando temía por otro amor, hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, con la finalidad de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Ciel? – Musitó Sebastián - ¿Qué haces aquí? Son casi las una de la madrugada y mañana hay clases… - Ciel rápidamente camufló sus lágrimas y volteó a verle con una sonrisa altanera.

- Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti… Qué haces despierto si mañana hay clases, perfecto tutor.

- ¿Estás molesto…? – Articuló, Ciel bajó la mirada y volteó, negando con la cabeza, Sebastián se acercó y le abrazó, contrastando su calor con el frío viento costero nocturno – No es necesario que me mientas… Algo te atormenta… - Besó su mejilla – Es lo de hace rato ¿No? ¿Es eso? – Ciel no respondió, eso le dio el sí – Ciel tonto… - Le hizo voltear y le miró a los ojos – Jamás dudes lo que siento por ti… Yo no miento… - Ciel le miraba lleno de dudas en sus hermosos ojos – Sólo intento ser un buen tutor… - Ríe un poco - ¿Cómo dejaré a mi alumno favorito sin sueño y permitir que llegue atrasado mañana a clases…?

El silencio invadió el lugar, Ciel sonrió ligeramente y se besaron.

_Ahora comprendía todo, ahora entendía todo._

_Sebastián jamás le dejaría, aunque su secreto fuese descubierto y lo odiaran…_

_Sebastián siempre lo amaría…_

_Y él… Él también…

* * *

_

**Notas finales: **

__

Reviews!


End file.
